Trials and Tribs
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: What happens when an old Slater flame interfers with the Danimina marriage...
1. Happy Everyday

Wilhelmina groaned as the light entered their room unannounced. She rolled over and snuggled her head in Daniel's chest who responded by pulling her closer to him. Again, the shrill alarm sounded and Wilhelmina growled, not wanting to wake up.

Daniel squinted his eyes over at the clock, trying to see the time. His eyes widened as he shook Wilhelmina lightly. "Babe it's 10:30." He mumbled sleepily.

Wilhelmina huffed and rolled over to her side of the bed. "Lie."She reached over to the end table and picked up her blackberry. Immediately she jumped from the bed in a hurry, pulling her phone and phone cord with her as she ran into the bathroom.

Daniel sighed as he lifted his legs from the bed. "Good morning.

Within 5 minutes Wilhelmina emerged, fresh faced and showered. Daniel looked up, still in the same spot.

"If you can get ready that fast, how come it always takes you an hour to just put your makeup on?"

"I'm a queen, I have that choice. "Wilhelmina smirked as Daniel passed her, tugging on her robe belt. "Stop it."

Daniel smirked, not caring as his hands began to roam her body feverishly. "Can't I get a birthday present?"

"Later." Wilhelmina shoved him playfully and ran over to her closet. "Get dressed because I'm leaving in 7 minutes!"

"7 minutes?"

"6."

"6?"

"Now." Wilhelmina stated, now fully dressed in a black Cavali suit, couple with a red tank top that matched her red stilettos.

Daniel stood, agape that she already dressed, her hair in big curls and her lips a luscious bright red.

Wilhelmina smiled and grabbed her purse, throwing her phone in the bag and hustling towards the door. "I'll just see you work."

Daniel scoffed. "...okay."

* * *

"70's issue...really Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked, her elbows propped up on the round conference table.

"Everybody's doing it and their making real money." Daniel retorted as the sounds of snickering editors began to fill the room.

"Daniel, this isn't Player...this is Mode and we don't follow tends...we set them."

"Well what about wives who forget their husbands birthday...that outta sell like hotcakes."

The room got silent and Wilhelmina stood up and leaned in towards his ear. "I did not forget your birthday...now just sit down and shut up because you are embarrassing yourself."

Wilhelmina glared at the editors and waived them off. "Go...NOW!"

Daniel stood, his head down as the room dispersed, leaving only them. "What's your problem." Wilhelmina asked.

"Whatever yours is times 10." Daniel answered, picking up his proposal and storming out of the room. Brushing past Betty, he stopped yet never looking down. "Betty, please tell Wilhelmina that I have several meetings this afternoon and won't be able to sit in on her Cavali meeting but will be able to meet with her this evening."

Betty looked to Wilhelmina and gulped. "You heard him right?"

Wilhelmina scoffed and gathered her things, proceeding to her office.

* * *

"Okay Willie...you want to go over your schedule for today?" Marc asked as he entered the room.

Wilhelmina sat, leaned back in her office chair, her eyes dilated towards the window that reflected the winding halls of Mode.'

"Are you okay...Willie?" Marc asked, slowly approaching her desk.

"Peachy." She replied as she stood up from her desk, her eyes still focused on the outside." Marc?"

"Hmmm?"

"What time is that appointment?" Wilhelmina asked.

" 4 on the dot."

"Reschedule...I have to do something." Wilhelmina replied, her face now almost touching the glass Mode emblem.

"But Willie it's important...it's with your..._down-there_ Doctor and you haven't seen him in a while.

"Marc he's not ice cream truck,,,he can wait.." And with that Wilhelmina walked out of her office and over to Claire.

3 minutes later Wilhelmina returned and Marc stood up from the chaise. "Sooooo what was that about?"

"I'm taking ol' booze bag to her AA meeting today...apparently none of her other demons can do it soooo."

"Willie, you never take Creaselines to her AA meetings, That's pasty face's job."

"Well as I said, the demons couldn't do it soooo."

"Willie, what's in it for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You really think that I would believe that you would willingly take that woman to her Drunkey meetings?"

"Maybe she knows something that I need to know..."

"And..."

"and...you no longer get paid by the hour but by the days you don't annoy me and that's already been crapped on for today."

* * *

Wilhelmina sat impatiently in the Town Car as she awaited Claire. She sighed as the door popped open and Claire hopped in quickly.

"So, you wanna go get a drink?"

"Very funny, Wilhelmina." Claire replied as the car jerked into motion.

"I have to head home anyway."

"Why?"

"Pasty face...I mean Daniel's birthday."

"Oh yeah, I heard that you forgot."

"I didn't forget, I just didn't acknowledge it...like...he wanted."

"You forgot.."

"I did not forget."

"Well maybe if I had some grandchildren, they could remind you."

"How does that even connect?" Wilhelmina asked, growing more irritated.

"It doesn't."

"Why don't you go break a hip?"

"Because that would mean not spending every minute bugging you."

"You irritate me."

"And your a ball of sunshine..."

* * *

Wilhelmina sat at the dining room table, clicking her nails and continuously checking her watch for the time. She had switched into a silk red teddy that was cloaked with a long robe, momentarily hiding her assets. She looked up and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw Daniel walk in the door.

"Where have you been, I've been waiting for an hour."

"Work." Daniel answered monotonously as he entered the house.

"Well I figure that-"

"Than why'd you ask?"

"Hey...Mr. Attitude...is it really necessary?"

"Your the one forgot my birthday."

"For the last damn time...I did not forget your birthday." Wilhelmina answered as she emerged from the seat at the table, allowing Daniel to see her outfit.

Daniel smirked and took her into his arms, his hand tugging on her rope belt..."Even though you know you forgot...you can make it up to me..."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah."

"Well-" Wilhelmina started but was halted by the intense knocking on the steel door.

She sighed and tightened her rope belt as Daniel went to the door.

Daniel pulled the door to and gasped. "Wilhelmina..

"Who is it?"

"Come here." Wilhelmina huffed and walked towards the door. Daniel stepped out of the way and allowed Wilhelmina to peek passed the door frame.

Mockingly so, Wilhelmina gasped as well, her hand covering her mouth. "Renee?"

Renee smiled and pushed her way into the house, dropping her bag in the foyer. "Hey sis!"


	2. Code Black

"What do you mean, you were...released?" Wilhelmina asked, now dressed in a robe, more appropriate for a family meeting.

"It took me 4 years...but I'm finally stable again and Dr Strauss felt comfortable releasing me back into society because he feels that I am no longer a threat TO society." Renee smiled, proudly facing her sister.

"Well, you know you can't stay here right?"

Renee pouted dramatically. "But why?"

Wilhelmina chuckled. "Because...YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND AND NEARLY KILLED HIS ASSISTANT!"

"Well it's not like your were married when we slept together."

"Is that really the only thing that you feel the need to defend from that sentence?"

"Wilhelmina c'mon...I'm homeless."

"And pretty...you'll find a place."

"Please.."

"No."

"Fine." Renee picked up her bag and headed towards the front door. "I guess I'll just have to tell YOUR HUSBAND and the rest of the world why your really such a super bitch."

Wilhelmina scoffed and Renee lifted an eyebrow to signal that she was serious. Wilhelmina walked towards her. "You wouldn't dare."

Renee smirked. "Try me."

"That is family business!...The whole family swore to never to say a word."

"Well maybe if you treated me like family, I would feel obligated to respect that pact...but you don't ...which is pretty stupid considering all the secrets I know about you...including you switching out my medication to send me back to the crazy house." They both turned around and watched as Daniel emerged from the hallway closet with more linens. "Willie?"

Wilhelmina smiled falsely. "Hmm?"

"Which guest room, are we setting up?"

She turned back to Renee, who than smirked victoriously. "Yeah _Willie _which guest room are we setting up?"

Wilhelmina turned to Daniel. "The one farthest on the left." She then turned to Renee. "And farthest away from me."

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as he flipped back the covers on the bed.

Wilhelmina, already in the bed, sat upright in full concentration as she scanned the coveted Mode book. "Fine."

Daniel scooted next to her and closed the book. "Wilhelmina..."

"Yes Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked, her voice stinging with irritation.

"I know your upset about Renee being here."

"I never said I was upset."

"You didn't have to."

""Daniel."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bed." Wilhelmina stated, pulling the covers up and placing the Mode book on her end table.

"Wilhelmina, she's your sister." Daniel soothed.

"I have a headache...please." Wilhelmina spat out, slipping under the covers.

Daniel sighed and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

Wilhelmina couldn't help but smile. "Lo-"

"DANIEL!" Renee called out from her bedroom.

"What the hell?" Wilhelmina asked, throwing back the covers.

Daniel stopped her, holding onto her arm. "No...I got it."

"Wha- she-"

"Wilhelmina...it's 12am and you know how you get when you don't get your 8 hours...plus you have a headache and would be liable to strangle her if you felt it was at all needed..."

She sighed, throwing her legs back on the bed. "Fine."

Daniel smirked and patted her leg, getting out of the bed and walking towards her bedroom. He walked down the hall to Renee's room and knocked on the door. "Renee."

As soon as her name escaped his lips, the door cracked open. "Daniel?"

Daniel smiled and waived through the crevice. "Yup it's me."

Renee exhaled in relief and flung the door open. "Thank God! I thought it might be my sister...you know how she can be if she doesn't get her 8 hours."

Daniel nodded and stepped into the room. "So, what do you need?"

Renee smirked and stepped from behind the door revealing a light pink negligee that clung to her body and stopped short of her knees while dropping beyond her cleavage."Oh just a window situation."

Daniel scratched his head nervously, stepping back out of the room. "Uh...Don't you want to go put a robe on...it is kind of chilly in here."

Renee smiled and pointed towards the thermostat. "Its only 68 degrees."

Daniel nodded and rubbed his arms. "Like I said...burrrrrrr."

"Daniel, are you okay...you seem alittle tense." Renee asked, inching towards him as she discretely closed the door.

Daniel shook his head. "Nope I am cool...calm...and collected...just fine...t-tense...never."

Renee locked the door, slowly pushing herself onto Daniel. "Really...that's not what your body is telling me."

Daniel gulped, his body now leaning on the door. "What?..My body...is completely silent."

Renee pressed up against his torso and leaned into his ear, her breath raising the nerves in his neck. "What about my body...what's it telling you?"

Daniel shook his head, the sweat dripping down his face as the heat of her bosom rose in _his _pants.

"Uh..."

"Daniel." Wilhelmina spoke softly from the other side of the door.

Daniel's eyes widened as he pushed Renee off of him and unlocked the door, throwing it open.

Wilhelmina stood behind the doorway, an eyebrow raised and her arms folded, watching as Renee scampered around the room in search of a robe. "Why was the door locked?"

Daniel scratched his head."Uh..I Uh-...Why are you dressed."

"I just came to tell you that I was going to do a quick run to the drug store."

"Why?"

"We don't have any pain medication and my head is killing me..."

"No...you go lie down, I'll go get it."

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Wilhelmina nodded and plopped the keys in Daniel's hand. She peered over his shoulder and signaled her sister. "Renee?"

"Hmm?" Renee looked up from tying her robe.

"We don't lock doors in this house...unless your me...or Marc."

Renee nodded and Wilhelmina walked back to her room. Daniel waited for her door to close before turning back to Renee. "You really need to lay off...I am married to your sister...who is completely capable of manslaughter and hiding a body."

"Daniel...don't act like you didn't like it."

"Renee!...I don't think you staying here is such a good idea."

"Neither was re-electing Bush, but we did it anyway."

"Renee!

"Daniel?"

"Just...just stay away from me."

NWJNWJNWJNWJNWJNWJNWJ

"Move, Move, Move Code Black, Code BLACK!" Marc screeched as he turned the winding halls of Mode that lead Wilhelmina's office. He busted through her door, quickly locking it.

"Oh Marc, thank God." Willie spoke with relief, rising from her desk.

"Code Black? Renee has returned and you think she's putting the moves of Danny-boy?" Marc asked, meeting her on the chaise.

"He was in her room with the door locked and she was wearing only a glitter pink teddy!"

Marc gasped dramatically. "Oh my God...Code Black!"

"I am this close to strangling her!...Daniel get this...Daniel can you lift this...nag nag nag!"

"Well Wilie, you do that too."

"Yeah but I have the legal right to!"

"Well how do you propose we get her out of your house?"

"I don't know but It needs to happen fast because she knows..."

"She knows what?"

"You know...Replacing her Physce meds with...fat blockers."

Marc shrugged. "So."

"So? If Daniel finds out that I sabotaged his relationship with her, who knows what he'll think!"

"But he married you so how is that even relevant?"

"He really loved Renee."

"But not more than you."

"Well..."

"What else is she throwing at you?"

"She's going to tell Daniel."

"Tell him WHAT?"Wilhelmina raised her brow and Marc inhaled sharply. "That thing!...Willie that's the Oprah of all secrets..."

"And she wants to tell the world and ruin my reputation."

"But Willie, even though it is...horrible what happened to you...it wasn't your fault...your father-"

"Don't...even."

"Willie-"

"I said no! If this got out... I'd be ruined."

"Willie you don't know that."

"Marc."

"Willie!"

"You know what...I have headache." Wilhelmina spoke, rising from the chaise and returning to her desk.

"You always have a headache...maybe you need a vacation?"

"I don't take vacations."

"Which is exactly why you need one...get away and have alittle fun with your...boy-toy"

Marc giggled and Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"Oh come on Wills you know you want to."

"We'll see."

Renee smirked, peeking behind the closet door in satisfaction. "Yeah...we'll see."

"Renee! Wilhelmina's still at the office so I'm gonna go down there and try and drag her out so she can get some sleep." Daniel yelled, peeking into her room.

"Okay.." Renee mumbled, her voice slumping in gloom.

Daniel opened the door a bit more. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her voice beginning to crack. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, trying not to get caught in her web.

"I just...can't believe how messed up I am right now."

"Well your not that bad." Daniel lied.

"I mean you hate me-"

"I don't...hate you."

"And I can't believe my own sister would do something like that to me."

"Who? Willie? What did she do?"

Renee shook her head in denial. "No...I wouldn't want to hurt you...like she hurt you."

Daniel, intrigued, approached her cautiously. "Renee...what did my wife do?"

Renee looked up and frowned, a smirk lying underneath.

NWJNWJNWJNWJNWJ

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out, his shoulder leaning against the frame of the door.

She looked up, her hands still moving feverishly against the keyboard. "Hey."

"Hey." Daniel smiled falsely and walked further into the room, his hands clenched in his pockets.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...I just wanted to make sure you don't stay the night."

"We go to print tonight."

"And the issue is perfect."

Wilhelmina sighed and closed the lid on her laptop. :"Fine."

"C'mon." Daniel handed her her jacket.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Except for this one question."

"What?"

"Did you intentionally break me and Renee up by switching out her medication?"

Wilhelmina's eyes widened, her voice sputtering as she tried to refute his claim."Why does it matter if we're married now?"

"You sabotaged our relationship...I loved her."

"What does it matter if you got married TO ME!"

"I could've gotten married to her...You never let me figure out my future "

"Oh so you want to be married to Renee?"

"I never said that."

"You might as well!" Wilhelmina snarled as she stormed off in anger. She stopped short of the doorway and yelled. "BTW we're going to Paris this weekend for a romantic randevue...so don't fuck it up!"


	3. French Me

Wilhelmina sat quietly next to Daniel, her eyes focused on the surrounding clouds as they cruised through the air. Daniel sighed, growing irritated by the steady silence, fidgeting constantly to cope. She looked at him, knowing all to well where the twitching was formulated from.

"So much for a romantic getaway.." Wilhelmina mumbled.

"Your the one who decided to bring your assistant."

"Marc is like my house keys, he's always with me...Just like Renee's herpes...He'll never go away."

"Wilhelmina please-"

"What? Your the one who invited her and Betty."

"We almost missed the damn plane because of you."

"I had a doctor's appointment."

"That I understand, but did you really have to stop by the house and change for 2 hours?"

"Yes! My clothes reeked of...hospice."

"Wow." Daniel scoffed."

"You could at least try to be pleasant...I did this so that we could spend time together not half a Mode and my wit nit sister!"

"Me be pleasant? You drugged my girlfriend, who I cared deeply for-"

"I did not drug her I gave her fat blockers...I take them myself."

"Is that why you couldn't fit your original outfit today?"

Wilhelmina huffed and rose from her seat and pushed Daniel over into the aisle, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Very classy Mrs' Meade." Daniel yelled.

Betty pushed her glasses up and peeked her head between the two headrests as Daniel got up from the floor. "Psss Daniel."

"What?"

"What's up with you and Wilhelmina?...You guys are acting like you did before the vows...like the day before the vows."

"We're fine Betty."

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

"Well-" Daniel stopped, the sounds of heaves and retching peeking past the door of the bathroom. "What the hell?"

Renee shrugged. "It's just Wilhelmina."

Betty scrunched her eyebrows together. "What is she bulimic or something?"

"That is not something to joke with!" Marc shouted, everyone now staring at him. "I mean...of course Willie's not bulimic..I'll go check on her."

"No..I'm her husband, I should do it. "Daniel stood up but Marc pushed him back down.

"Sorry Captain Underpants but Willie doesn't seem to...like you right now so it would be best if you just stayed put and...shaved Betty's chin hair."

Betty rubbed her chin subconsciously. "Hey I don't have chin hair!"

"Accept it Betty." A familiar voice spoke from the luggage pile. Amanda popped up from the carry ons and smirked. "Denial is not good for the soul or your physical appearance."

"Amanda?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"You really think that I'd let you all go on a totally fabu trip to Paris without me..."

"This is just the assistants..."

"I answer everybody fucking phone in here and if that isn't _assisting _Than that Mebster guy should totally be sued."

"Oh shut up!" Wilhelmina snarled, clutching her stomach tightly as she inched out of the restroom.

"Wilhelmina-"

"Are you okay?..I'm fine!" Wilhelmina spat out as she slid into the nearest seat at the back of the plane.

Renee leaned into Daniel's seat and smirked. "She gets airsick sometimes...And Bitchy..al the time."

"I'll go get you some water." Marc announced, prancing down the aisle and knocking Daniel down in the process.

* * *

After they landed and arrived at the hotel Wilhelmina and Marc headed to the outside lounge while the others checked in with the luggage. Wilhelmina immediately plopped down onto the nearest couch, adjacent to the chaise that Marc had chosen.

"Willie are you okay?"

"I'm fine Marc, I'm just exhausted." Wilhelmina sighed, her hand airing her face.

"And hot?"

"Yes...in both senses.'

Marc chuckled, stopping as Daniel approached the pair.

"Willie." Wilhelmina didn't even turn around, her hand outstretched for the room key. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure your alright...you look uncomfortable."

"Well Daniel, when you throw up your entire digestive system, things start to get alittle bit..UNCOMFORTABLE."

Daniel huffed and stormed away. Marc waited until he turned the corner before leaning in towards Willie, a smirk gleaming on his face. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

Wilhelmina began to laugh at the thought of Daniel's puppy dog face. "Very much so."

"Your not even that mad at him are you?"

"Not really...I mean I was in my evilest peak back in those days and don't blame him for being alittle upset with me for ruining a potential relationship."

"But..."

"But...I just love seeing his face when he thinks that I am angry with him."

* * *

"Daniel." Renee called out, sliding back the adjoining door.

Daniel looked up from his luggage. "Hey...Renee."

"Hey.." Renee slowly stalked towards him. "I just wanted to apologize for causing a rift between you and Wilhelmina."

"There's nothing to apologize for...You didn't drug yourself."

"That's true...but I still shouldn't of told you..."

"Well at least someones honest with me."

Renee nodded and inched her way towards Daniel. "Maybe we should talk about what we had...because it was special Daniel."

"Yeah, I really cared for you."

"Do you now?"

"Do I now what?"

"Do you care now?"

"Your my sister-in -law."

"So you care?"

"Yeah?"

Renee stood toe to toe with Daniel, her breath mixing with his and his chest pressing against hers.

"How much?"

* * *

Wilhelmina sat back on the couch as Marc aired her with the latest Mode magazine.

"You know, your boobs look awesome today!" Marc stated awkwardly.

"How is that any different from every other day?"

Marc chuckled. "I know but they just look...bigger."

Wilhelmina let out a small giggle. "Your very observant today."

"I'm just saying...that dress makes your boobs look big."

Wilhelmina looked over her stretch knit V-neck dress and huffed. "Well we are in France."

* * *

Renee cupped Daniel's face softly, her mouth, inching towards his. Daniel didn't hesitate, taking her waist and pulling her closer.

"I want you." Renee whispered between kisses.

Daniel smirked as he lifted her shirt. "Who doesn't?"

* * *

_My name is Keri I'm so very fly Oh my it's a little bit scary, boys wanna marry, looking at my dairy-_

Marc looked down at his phone as it rang. "Willie why is your doctor calling my phone?"

Wilhelmina shrugged. "Probably because my phone is off."

Marc nodded and handed her his phone. Wilhelmina took it and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

Renee moaned as Daniel's lips touched hers. They fell back onto the bed, both of their mouths still entangled. Out of nowhere Daniel's eyes widened and he pushed Renee off of him.

"Daniel, what the hell?" She screeched as she pushed herself up from the floor.

"Me? What the hell are you doing trying to make a move on me?"

"You agree with me, that what we had was special!"

"Yeah what we HAD, not HAVE. Your sister is my concern now...not you."

"Daniel.."

"NO put your shirt on and go back to your room..please."

"No Daniel! Wilhelmina stole you from me in an attempt to have you for herself!"

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said. Do you really expect me to believe-"

They both turned around, a series of thuds and crashes heard from the hallway. Daniel looked to Renee and pointed to her room as he went to open the door to see what all the commotion was.

"Willie?" Daniel asked as he ran out into the hallway.

Wilhelmina sat in the floor, gripping her ankle tightly surrounded by toiletries. Beside her was the maid, attempting to pick up all of the supplies. Daniel ran down the hallway and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Wilhelmina clutched her ankle even tighter, her face red with pain. "That imbecile..nearly ran...me over with her...cart!" Wilhelmina snarled through clenched teeth and sharp winces.

Daniel looked up at the terrified housekeeper. "What's your name?"

"Georgina." She replied sheepishly.

"Georgina my ASS, you know your name is Consuela!" Wilhelmina screeched.

"Willie, are you okay?"Daniel asked, trying to divert her attention.

Wilhelmina shook her head. "I fell flat-faced and I think I sprained my ankle."

Daniel sighed and swiftly lifted her off her feet, carrying her to their suite . She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her head to his chest.

Daniel kicked open the door, in hopes that Renee had left. He exhaled, seeing the empty room as he laid Wilhelmina gently down on the bed.

Wilhelmina inched back onto the headboard as Daniel moved to the foot of the bed and attempted to take her shoe off. She flinched, resisting a bit as the pain intensified.

Daniel realized her anxiety and rubbed her leg with his free hand. "Calm down."

Finally he got the 5 inch heel off and set it to the side. He lifted her foot, seeing how it was now red and swollen along with her ankle.

"All because of a toiletries cart?"

"It was a pretty hard fall."

Daniel set her foot down gently as he moved to the phone. "I'm gonna call the medical concierge."

Wilhelmina nodded. "Fine."

"What were you doing, running in like 3 feet heels any way?"

Wilhelmina bit her bottom lip in hesitation. "I kinda had to tell you something."

Daniel picked up the phone and began to dial. "Tell me what?"

Wilhelmina gulped. "I-"

"One second-...Hello?...Yeah my wife just took a really hard fall outside our room...Her ankle..it's red and getting bigger by the millisecond...

"Daniel!"

Daniel covered the receiver. "What?''

"Tell them...I'm pregnant."

Daniel's mouth and eyes widened as a faint_ Hello?_ echoed from the phone. "I'm sorry...what?"

"I'm pregnant, Daniel."


	4. French Me Too

"Do you all have to be here?" Wilhelmina asked as Amanda hopped onto the bed with her.

"What else are we going to do?" Amanda asked, leaning her head on Wilhelmina's shoulder.

Wilhelmina scoffed and plucked Amanda in the head. "Go away!"

Marc and Betty sat on the floor on Willie's side of the bed while Daniel stood next to Dr. Girard.

"Well, Ms. Slater it seems to be a 2nd Degree sprain...not to mild but it will hurt if you attempt to put weight on it."

"Well, what am I suppose to do here? I didn't come to Paris just to test out French Temperpedics!"

"Mam-"

"What's that?" Amanda asked, interjecting.

"A blood pressure pump." Daniel asked, irritated.

"Oh."

"Anyway." Dr. Girard continued, his husk accent leading the way. "Due to your early pr-"He started but Wilhelmina shot him an icy look. "Pr-Progression...I just want to take your blood pressure...make sure your okay in that sense."

Wilhelmina nodded as Dr. G tightened the thick band around her. "Okay...Good 145 over-"

"I'm hungry!" Amanda whined.

"Amanda." Daniel scolded.

"Okay...now its 150 over-"

"I'm dying..This isn't France this Is Hungary, cause I'm hungry bitches!" Amanda screeched, laying dramatically over Wilhelmina's legs.

"Amanda!" Marc warned.

"Okay now we're bordering the 170s...everyone out!" Dr. Girard barked.

They all looked at him, a confused look on their faces. " If you all don't leave withing the next 3 seconds her brains will be ON THE WALL!"

Wilhelmina growled and they all scurried out furiously, Amanda hopping over Wilhelmina in the process.

Wilhelmina sighed and exhaled, leaning back on the bed in relief.

"Okay..now we're getting back to safety...I almost had to take you to the ER on that one."

"I deal with these people everyday damn day, if that were the case the ER would be my second home."

"Okay...You seem to be fine...progression wise.."

"You can say it..."

"Pregnancy wise...but take it easy for the next few days and you should be fine...how long are you all staying?"

"Three Days...we're leaving Sunday night."

"Oh..I'm sorry...that doesn't leave much time to-"

"We'll be fine...thank you for your services." Wilhelmina interrupted.

"Bill it to the room." Daniel instructed, kindly.

As soon as he left Daniel climbed onto the bed next to Wilhelmina, staring at her.

"Yes Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked monotonously.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out Daniel...But I of course I suspected as much, seeing how my stomach looks like an inclined tent...Which you would have notice had you taken point on the fact that I haven't slept with and have avoided undressing in front of you for the last 3 weeks."

"I just thought you were having a dry spell."

"No Daniel I wasn't having a dry spell, I was growing a child."

"Sooo how far...along are you?...Is that how you phrase it?"

Wilhelmina chuckled lightly. "My doctor seems to think that I am already 10 weeks."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are...you going to keep it?"

"Don't ask me that Daniel, you should know better."

"I'm sorry...I just had to double check."

"Seems like there's been alot of that lately."

"Are we talking about Renee?"

"I don't know Daniel, you tell me."

"Okay fine, I was kind of insensitive when telling you about a woman that I loved and could have married instead of you especially considering that woman was your sister. BUT you have to know that what you did was wrong and terrible and ...evil."

"Of course...that's why I did it."

"Wilhelmina."

"Fine."

"Are we good now?"

"Uh Huh."

"Oh really now?" Daniel asked sneakily as he climbed on top of her, his fingers wandering her body as his mouth located hers. Suddenly he stopped, pushing himself up and jumping off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I could have just given our child Down Syndrome!"

Wilhelmina busted with laughter. "What?"

"I weigh like 200 pounds and I just plonked my self down on your stomach!"

"Plonked?" Wilhelmina asked between laughs.

"Wilhelmina it's not funny!"

"Of course it is you imbecile! You can't give a baby down syndrome by being on top of me."

"How do you know...You know what I'm changing the flights we're leaving tonight...gotta get you home."

"Daniel! Calm down...we are not leaving...I already paid for the rooms-"

"You paid for the rooms?"

"Okay I booked the rooms with your Platinum card...but the point is, it doesn't make much sense to leave when we just got here 3 hours ago!"

"Willie.."

"Daniel...please."

"Fine...but I'm canceling your trip to Mode France."

"WHAT?"

"What does it matter...It's not like you can walk."

"Damn you."

"You'll live."

"Who says?"

"Simon!"

NWJ

"Wilhelmina!" Amanda screeched as she pranced into their bedroom doing her usual sashay.

Wilhelmina groaned. "What Amanda?"

"Since the guys, Daniel and Betty, are going down to the bar for drinks do you wanna go in the steam room with me and Marc?"

"No." Daniel answered quickly as he gathered his wallet.

"Daniel.." Wilhelmina questioned, confused.

"Wilhelmina your pr-...precautions should lie in keeping your foot elevated!"

"It's okay, we'll take a pillow in there, I'm sure the guard Jorge won't mind...we have a connection." Amanda answered, thinking it was solved.

"You know what Amanda...I don't really feel like being in the steam room right now...maybe later." Wilhelmina lied, trying to hide their secret.

"Willie...You have a caller." Marc stated suspiciously as he walked into the room and handed her his phone.

"Hello?" Wilhelmina looked up at Amanda and Marc, who then promptly left.

Daniel sighed, crawling on the bed next to her. Wilhelmina laughed into the phone. "No I'm fine...I'm sure...He did?...I'm gonna get him...just a sprain...That's fine... No abdominal pain...I'm sure...Yes it was a hard fall but I'm fine...I don't want to see a French Obstetrician...I'm fine...You too."

"What did he say?"

Wilhelmina chuckled. "Apparently, Marc called my Doctor in New York and told him that I fell and now he wants me to see an Obstetrician here but I don't think it's necessary."

"And you don't have any pain?"

"Just a pinch but I'm fine."

"Willie!"

"Daniel I'm fine, Now go hang out with the guys...or Betty."

"No I'm gonna stay with you."

"Daniel...Go...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Okay...But I'll come back to check on you in half an hour."

"Fine."

NWJ

Wilhelmina laid on the bed, snuggled up next to a full body pillow as she slept peacefully in her day eyes drifted open slowly, the smell of Pomegranate filling her nostrils instantly. She shook back as Renee's face came into view, grinning broadly.

"Renee what the hell?"

"What''s wrong, I was just lighting...some candles...I heard it soothes...expectant mothers." Renee whispered menacingly.

Wilhelmina into an upright position, her eyes wide as she took in all the surrounding candles. Renee stalked around the bed. lighting more with every breath.

"Where's Daniel?"

"Ohhh he's...downstairs at the bar hanging with the guys...Betty...He came to check on you about an hour ago but you were sleeping soooooo peacefully ."

"Okay, I'm going to call Daniel." Wilhelmina stated slowly as she reached for her Blackberry.

"Wilhelmina...That won't be necessary. " Renee smiled wickedly as she pushed the phone out of her reach.

"Renee.."

"You stole him from me...again. And now you've got him trapped with your Rosemary's Baby that should be Renee's baby!"

"Renee, have you been taking your meds?"

"Don't play coy with me..."

"I'm not, Renee just stop lighting the cand-" Wilhelmina sighed in relieved, the door pushing open as Daniel walked through with the entourage behind him.

"What is this?" Daniel asked, looking at the numerous candles.

Betty's breath ceased, instantly remembering her previous experience. "Renee?"

Renee looked up, throwing the closed lighter in the trash. "Hmm?"

"Are you trying to do what I think your doing?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Daniel." Wilhelmina mumbled. Daniel stepped over the lit candles and crossed to Wilhelmina's bed. She looked over the room slowly, a realization of what Renee is capable of, coming over her.

"I'm ready to go home."

"I thought you wanted to wait it out...Enjoy the weekend."

"I just...don't feel so well." She lied, knowing all to well that she wasn't the Slater sister with the problem.

"Oh come on Willie..." Amanda whined between blowing out candles.

Wilhelmina looked at Renee, her eyes wild with rage, a masked rage only to be seen by the trained eye.

"No I wanna go home."

"If that's what you want."

Wilhelmina took one final look at Renee and ran a protective hand over her currently flat stomach. "It's what I want."


	5. Me 2 U

Wilhelmina laid across the seat, her legs propped up on Daniel's lap as he stroked them gently. She was asleep, her breathing even as they cruised through the air smoothly. Daniel watched her cautiously, his eyes continuously landing on her hand which laid on her stomach. He sighed, an overwhelming feeling coming over him. Wilhelmina's eye fluttered open with ease, a yawn escaping her lips as her head rested against the pillow that was propped up against the cold glass window.

"You okay?" Wilhelmina asked sleepily.

Daniel scoffed. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Wilhelmina chuckled and eased back into her slumber as Daniel continued talking. "You know, it was really nice of you to suggest that Amanda, Betty, Marc and Renee stay in Paris for the rest of the weekend."

"Well, I didn't want to ruin their trip just because I didn't feel well." Wilhelmina mumbled.

"You don't feel well? Are you okay? Do you-" Daniel panicked.

"DANIEL!" Wilhelmina's voice rose to a level 2. "Sweetie, I'm fine...I _didn't _feel well...I'm fine now."

"Are you lying to me just so I will shut up?"

"Yes."

"Wilhelmina."

"Please shut up...I'm sleepy." Wilhelmina complained, nesting back onto her pillow.

"How does your ankle feel?"

Wilhelmina huffed. "Broken, now can I go to sleep?"

"No...Your ankle is broken?"

"Daniel, take a sarcasm class."

"What?"

"When is the plane landing?"

NWJ

"Wilhelmina hurry up!" Daniel yelled as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can't rush perfection!" Wilhelmina responded.

Daniel huffed and sat back down on the bed. Not long after that, did Wilhelmina emerge from the bathroom, limping carefully, her hands on the wall. Daniel jumped from his place to steady her, taking a hand into his and leading her to the lounge chair in the corner.

"Which ones?" Daniel asked, pointing to her shoe kingdom.

"Red loubitons."

"Which ones?" Daniel asked, looking at all of the Red Loubitons in her closet.

"The shiny ones."

Daniel nodded and brought them to her, placing them before her and slipping them on her feet. "Sprained ankle and yet you still where these stilts?"

"I am virtually impossible of wearing flat shoes...My feet are anatomically arched."

Daniel shook his head and helped her up. "Whatever you say dear."

NWJ

Wilhelmina laid on the cool exam table silently, her shirt pulled up as the hard metal disk was placed on her stomach. She jumped at contact, but soon settled at the warm thumping emitted from the machine. Daniel squeezed her hand as her doctor, an older gentleman, pointed to the visual provided.

"That is your baby...and what you are hearing...is a heartbeat."

Daniel sniffled and Wilhelmina dug her nails into his palm. He squealed and his tears dried up instantly. Wilhelmina looked intensely at the screen, her eyes focused on the lettering.

"You spelled my name wrong." Wilhelmina blurted out.

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel scorned. "I'm sorry...She blurts out flaws when she doesn't know what else to say."

"I don't need you to explain my outburst, he spelled my name wrong. It's not_ Wilhelina _it's _Wilhelmina_."

"We'll fix it right away."

"Thank you."

"So how was France?" Dr Ress inquired as he

"Hell." Wilhelmina responded. looking down at her wrapped ankle.

He chuckled, following her gaze to her ankle. "Well the sprain wasn't bad at all, pain is expected but you should be back on your feet within the next week."

"So was your 10 week estimate right? I mean one day her stomach was kinda flat and than wake up and there's like an arch there now." Daniel wondered aloud.

"Well, I'm glad my exercising pays off, jerk." Wilhelmina blurted out again.

"I'm sorry but she's been... doing that for a while now...maybe it's a prego thing."

"Prego thing?" Wilhelmina asked, confused.

"Yeah...it's a slang abbreviation...I googled it.."

"Anyway..."

"Telling from the development of the fetus, I'd have to say that your actually 12 weeks, soon to be 13 by next Tuesday."

Wilhelmina nodded and turned to Daniel. Daniel smiled happily. "And what about the sex?"

"Not yet." Wilhelmina spoke up. "You can't even tell yet, can you?"

"Your right that will be in the 16th week."

NWJ

Wilhelmina sat upright, her back propped up onto pillows as her legs folded over the satin comforter. She scanned the photos carefully with her diamond encrusted magnifying glass that Daniel had especially made for her to eliminate the need for her glasses...which she despised. Daniel walked in slowly, a smirk on his face as he gently grabbed her hurt ankle and pulled it forward, massaging it lightly.

Wilhelmina winced, trying to concentrate. Daniel pouted. "Am I hurting you?...The doctor said to do it but if I'm hurting you..."

"I'm fine." She lied, setting down the photos and the magnifier. She sighed and lied back her hands folded against her abdomen.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"I don't want a girl." Wilhelmina blurted out.

Daniel chuckled. "What?"

"I don't want a girl...I want a boy."

Daniel laughed. "That's funny because...I want a girl."

"Why?"

"Just someone to call you _Daddy_..Beat up guys for her..lecture her about how short her skirt is...I kinda want to do all that."

Wilhelmina pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I'm sorry Daniel but we need to talk."

Daniel looked up from the edge of the bed. "What about?"

"Renee."

"I knew this was coming sooner or later.."

"And it needs to be done."

"Okay...let's hear it."

"She needs to leave." Wilhelmina stated plainly.

"That's alittle harsh, don't you think?"

"No...she tried to kill me...again!"

"When did she try to kill you?"

"Do you not find it strange when you walk into a room and there's a billion candles and it's not Valentine's day."

"She told me it was to soothe you."

"Yeah so I wouldn't fight when she tried to strangle me."

"Willie, don't you think your being alittle bit paranoid?"

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and snatched her foot from Daniel's hold. Daniel chuckled and stood up.

"Okay, but you won't be laughing when firefighters find my body at the bottom of the apartment ruins."

"Willie, that's not funny."

"Yeah, reality usually isn't."

"Wilhelmina she's changed."

"Renee never changes...she was born a woman she's going to die a woman...she was was born black and she's going to die black...she was born demented and she's going to die demented!"

"Willie, that's not fair."

"Nor is life but I'm not complaining."

"Wilhelmina, just give her a chance."

"Your not listening to me, are you...she's CRAZY...she tried to KILL ME...those words aren't very pretty together."

"Wils, don't stress yourself over this.."

"Who's stressing?" Wilhelmina shrugged and slipped under the covers.

NWJ

Marc and Renee stumbled into the hotel room, their drunken breath leading the way. Marc plopped himself down on the bed and giggled. Renee looked up from her intoxicated state and smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"Wilhelmina's boobs are huge...like balloons." Marc blurted out casually.

"Why were you looking?" Renee asked as she sprawled out on her bed.

"I pick out her clothes, I can't help but look."

"Perv."

"That's gay perv to you."

"Like the pasty perv."

"Oooohhhh Who's that?"

"Dannyyyyyyyy."

Marc shot up. "What?"

"Yeah...he keeps trying to put the moves on me but I won't let him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah like totally...Before Wilhelmina fell he was taking off my shirt...grabbing my boobs.."

"Daniel wouldn't do that to Wilhelmina."

Renee smirked and threw herself up from the bed. "Guess you don't know him as well as you thought."


	6. Tomaserati

Wilhelmina sat at her desk, her bad foot propped up on the chair parallel to her desk, under the glass. She huffed, typing grumpily as her headache thumped within her temples. Marc walked in cautiously, gripping the portfolio until his knuckles turned a petrified white.

"Willie...are you okay?" Marc asked, gently setting down the portfolio. "I know your in...one of your moods today...but...I thought you'd want the final proofs for the shoot."

Wilhelmina sighed and plopped back on her seat miserably. "Just set the proofs down and go!"

"Are you okay?..." Marc asked.

"Your cologne makes me want to throw up an entire river valley." Wilhelmina said bluntly.

"And people are beginning to think that you have a muffin top." Marc retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even like muffins."

"Your getting a bump!." Marc blurted out.

"And your ass is fat!"

"Willie, I'm not trying to insult you here...but this is what people are noticing."

"It's only been 3 days.."

"And I read somewhere that some women i.e. you... start showing overnight."

Wilhelmina shook her head and attempted to stand up, forgetting about her ankle, causing her to fumble. "I'm fine." She mumbled as she made her way back up, attempting to look in the mirror. She turned to the side and flattened her navy boat neck over her stomach. She cringed when she notice the small hinge of imperfection. "Damn you and Tom Cruise."

"Tom Cruise?"

"Shut up."

"Okay...Willie you may want to make an announcement before the dreaded_ fat _rumours start again."

"Again?"

"Like I said, you might want to make an announcement."

"I don't want to...I wanna wait first."

"But Willie, your already through our first trimester..you'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Wilhelmina snapped hastily, setting back into her chair.

Marc sighed and sat across from her. "Willie I have to tell you something." Wilhelmina nodded and Marc tried to continue but was interrupted when a knock sounded from the door. Marc turned around and rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He got up from the chair and walked passed Daniel, his hand swatting his arm, purposely making him drop all of the files in his hands. "Oops, did I do that?" Marc whispered sarcastically."Cheater."

Daniel, confused, shrugged and bent down to pick up the files as Wilhelmina tried to get up to help him. "No, no you stay put, I got it." Daniel instructed.

"You sure?" Wilhelmina asked, looking at the mounds of paper as she propped her leg back on the seat.

Daniel nodded and continued to pick up the files until a not a scrap was left. He looked up goofily, his face all a grin. Wilhelmina arched a brow and folded her arms. "What did you do?"

Daniel scratched his head nervously. "Uh, nothing."

"That's not _uh _true, now tell me what you did?"

"Nothing Wilhelmina, don't trip."

"_Don't trip? _What the hell? Does anybody know English today or are you all stuck on stupid?"

"Someones in a mood."

"And?"

"Something wrong with you?"

"I'm fat, my back hurts, I have a headache and I'm extremely nauseous but I won't throw up!... Welcome to the joys of Pregnancy, am I glowing yet?" Wilhelmina spat sarcastically.

"Your beautiful."

"That's really the only part of that sentence that you feel the need to comfort me about?"

"C'mon Willie, get happy...you'll be 13 weeks tomorrow..." Daniel spoke in a melodic tone.

"If you keep talking like that...You'll be dead tomorrow." Wilhelmina mocked his singy-song voice.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?"

"I can't take aspirin."

"Tylenol?"

"No."

"You can't take Advil either, can you?"

"Good job Sherlock."

"Well if I can't give you any medication to ease the pain than I won't tell you."

"Tell me what? ...What that big doofy grin was about?"

"Maybe."

"Spit it out."

"My moms going to be here in 2 minutes to discuss..."

"No."

"But she's my mother Wilhelmina."

"And it's my baby Daniel."

"It's our baby."

"No, It will be OUR baby when you get a vagina and push it out, and I don't see pigs flying so for now you have a penis and-"

"Um?" Claire asked as she stepped in at the impromptu climax of the conversation. "Is this a bad time?"

Daniel turned around and chuckled nervously as Wilhelmina snickered in the background, Daniel's face turning a deep shade of red.

"Wilhelmina." Claire acknowledged.

"Bat." Wilhelmina responded as she continued on her computer.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel warned.

Wilhelmina shrugged. "It's what we do."

"Is there a reason that two called me down here?"

"Um, your son called you down here, I just objected the whole time."

Daniel shook his head and approached Wilhelmina's desk. "Wilhelmina and I are-"

Wilhelmina stuck her heel in the shin and Daniel yelped in pain, causing him to stop mid-sentence. "-buying a new car." Wilhelmina finished for him.

"You called me out of a meeting to tell me that you were buying a new car?"

"It's a Maserati." Wilhelmina beamed."

"A Maserati?"

"A red Maserati."

Daniel wiped the pained tears away from his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "Yeah we're buying a new car...a red...Maserati...in fact we're going to test drive it right now...which is why we called you...to tell you that we were leaving...to test drive...a...Maserati." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and spun on her heels. "Call me when the stuff you guys are on, wears down."

Daniel watched as Claire left and immediately turned to Wilhelmina who was cackling wildly. "And what the hell is so funny?"

"You have to buy me a Maserati now.."

"Really now?"

"Yup, a red one...with Italian leather interior."

"And we're going to go test drive it right now, correct?"

"Uh huh."

"You really think that I'm going to buy you a Maserati?"

"I am growing your child here...your egg headed, pasty face child...now if that isn't a Red 2011 Maserati 375 horsepower worthy thing...than I don't know what is."

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine, c'mon." Daniel added as he hoisted her out of the chair and into his arms. "Let's go car shopping Mama Meade."

Wilhelmina snarled and pinched his ear. "Call me that again and we'll be going coffin shopping too."

NWJ

"Daniel slow the hell down!" Wilhelmina screamed, her hand holding on to her seat belt for dear life as Daniel swerved like a maniac.

"I thought you liked going fast?" Daniel teased as he zipped through the lanes.

"Yeah and I like living afterwards too!"

"Aww Willie don't be a sour puss."

"Daniel, I swear to God if you don't pull this damn car over-" Wilhelmina stopped mid-sentence as a bount of nausea came over her.

"Willie?"

Wilhelmina grabbed the edge of the door and heaved her head over the edge, emptying the contents of her stomach on to the paved highway, leading Daniel to slow down and pull over. He pulled into the separated lane and turned off the car. Wilhelmina breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath as the bile built in the back of her throat. She threw open the door and limped behind the shrubs that edged the roads. Daniel jumped out of the car, running behind her to hold her hair. Wilhelmina batted him away and climbed back in the car, grabbing her purse and pulling out a tissue and mouth wash.

Daniel walked over to the passenger side and rubbed her back soothingly. " You okay?"

"Peachy." Wilhelmina replied breathlessly as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were serious-" Daniel turned around as the sounds of sirens echoed in his ears. He huffed as the stern officer pulled behind them on the side of the road, stepped out and approached the car.

"Something wrong officer?" Daniel asked, irritated.

"No, I was just making sure you folks were okay."

"We're fine." Daniel answered.

The officer looked to Wilhelmina who sat slumped in the seat, her face worn and sweaty as she heaved.

"She doesn't look very.._fine." _

Wilhelmina immediately jumped out of the car and the officer stopped her. "Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to step back in the vehicle."

Wilhelmina shook her head and covered her mouth, waving her hand furiously."Move!" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I think she's about to-"

Daniel was barely finished before Wilhelmina had inadvertently turned the officer's shoes from black...to every other color.

NWJ

Wilhelmina held on to the lapel of his jacket quietly as they entered the apartment. Daniel, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as he supported her through the house and laid her down on the couch and sighed. Wilhelmina shook her head and chuckled weakly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your _Need for Speed_ moment."

"It's not your fault."

"...and you were going too fast.

"And I'm sorry."

"Am I still gonna get my Maserati."

"Of course."

"When?"

"Recotober 56th, 2089."

"That means tomorrow right?" Wilhelmina asked, her eyes big and pleading as her pale complexion plead with his heart.

"Whatever you wish."

"Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Renee?"

"At her apartment."

"What?"

"You said she couldn't be here and I don't like upsetting you so I got her a job as a stylist and an apartment in Manhattan, so now it can be just us"

"A stylist job at Mode?"

"Elle."

"Good boy!...With her bad taste and huge pores, she'll be sure to ruin the place within the hour."

"Wil's that wasn't the idea."

"Of course it wasn't."

"No it really wasn't."

"Daniel, your married to me now...you have to complete at least one heinous deed for the year for our marriage to be renewed annually...here you go."

"Your so evil."

"Your are so late, I am sooooo past that...I'm iniquitous now."

"What's the difference?"

Wilhelmina smirked and puckered her lips seductively. "Iniquitous sounds sexy."


	7. Shattered Steel

A week had gone by and Wilhelmina was yet to receive her Maserati. Though Daniel was under the false impression that she had forgotten, Wilhelmina thought about it everyday, her mind focused on the leather interior and 6 cup-holders. One night she sat in bed, her legs propped up on a pillow and her back arched beneath extra pillows as she awaited Daniel's return. She had sent him out for ice cream over an hour and she was beginning to grow agitated with his lack of hurried activity. A smile broadened on her face as she watched Daniel walk throughout the door, his nose blue and frigid. Wilhelmina jumped from the bed and grabbed the bag in his hand...running to the kitchen. Daniel, nearly frost bitten takes off his hat and coat, removing his shoes as well, before following Willie into the kitchen where she stood motionless in front of the open bag.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked, trying his best to be patient with her. Wilhelmina looked up with a tear-stained face, her eyes swelling with water. Daniel, flabbergasted hurried over to her. "Honey what's wrong?"

Wilhelmina gasped, releasing her held breath."I..asked...for...Rocky Road Triple Fudge Mountain DELUXE and you got me...Rocky Road Triple Fudge Mountain DELUXE ...with Pecans...I hate PECANS!"Wilhelmina whined through her tears, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

Daniel rubbed her arm soothingly. "Babe I'm sorry but they didn't have The Rocky Road Triple Fudge Mountain Deluxe regular."

Wilhelmina sniffled. "How many stores did you go to?"

Daniel gulped. "...One."

Wilhelmina's tears dried up immediately, her overwhelming sadness replaced by a creeping anger. "Only... one?" She asked slowly.

"Willie...It's freezing out there..Your lucky I was able to get th-..."_ Damn Fuck Shit Damn Fuck Shit...Bad choice of words bad fucking choice of words!_

"I'm lucky?" Wilhelmina questioned, her eyes narrowing towards Daniel's

Daniel itched his head nervously, unsure of what to do next without screwing his own self over. In his mind he had 4 choices: _A-Kick to the groin B-Slap to the face C-2 kicks to the groin or D- Get the Maserati, Ice Cream and give her absolute creative control over the next 3 issues...4 issues...How many issues it takes until this baby is born. _ Daniel smiled weakly and grabbed his car keys. leaning in to kiss a pouting Wilhelmina on the cheek in fear that she might bite him if he went for the lips. "I'll be back in 10."

"And a double cheese, meat lovers pizza!" Wilhelmina bellowed as Daniel stepped out the door.

"No problem." Daniel mumbled, kicking himself mentally for waking up that morning.

Half an hour later Daniel returned, a pizza box and _Have a nice day _bag in hand. He wandered into the kitchen and set down her stuff. Without a sign of light, Daniel relaxed thinking that she had gone on to bed. He sighed and put the ice cream in the freezer and the pizza box in the fridge. After everything had been put away, Daniel went back to the bedroom only to find Wilhelmina fast asleep and under the covers, her body curled up against all of Daniel's pillows. Daniel smirked and yawned, looking at his watch. _11:03. _He shrugged and stripped himself of his clothes and down to his boxers, climbing into the bed next to her. Sensing his presence in her sleep, she inched closer to him.

"Did you shower?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed and her head still resting on the plush pillow.

"This morning but not tonight..I'm tired Willie." Daniel responded and wrapped an arm around her.

Wilhelmina took her arm and pushed him onto the floor. "You stink...go shower."

Daniel rose to his knees and sniffed his under arms. "I don't stink." Daniel screeched.

Wilhelmina's eyes snapped open, a menacing growl escaping her lips, bothered by his piercing voice. Daniel's eyes widened as he came up to his feet and backed himself, slowly into the bathroom.

"Thank you, sweetie." Wilhelmina mumbled as she turned to go back to bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

NWJ

The next morning Wilhelmina sat in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go with a cup of coffee in hand. She wore a grey Armani fitted ruched body dress that stopped right Below the knees with an accentuated scoop neck. Her hair was pulled back into a low Silver clip, leaving a small bang to fall before her face. She sat at the lone island, her legs crossed at the ankles as she awaited Daniel. After about 10 minutes he finally made an appearance, his body clothed in a dark grey Armani suit and a 4 button blouse beneath.

Wilhelmina smirked. "Are you matching me?"

Daniel smiled and crept up behind her, draping his arms on her shoulder. "No your matching me...Did you eat your ice cream this morning?"

Wilhelmina shook her head and took a small sip out of her coffee cup. "Uh Uh..I don't feel like eating."

Daniel turned around with the loaf of bread as he set it on the counter. "That's a dramatic change from last night...You okay?"

"I just feel like anything I eat, I'm going to end up seeing it again."

"Nauseous?" Wilhelmina nodded and continued to sip from her cup. Daniel peeled off two pieces of bread from the loaf and pointed to her cup. "What's that then?"

"Coffee." Wilhelmina replied simply.

"Wasn't that on the doctor's don't list?" Daniel asked, while turning around the corner in approach of her.

"Yeah but this is decaf."

"But if it was on the don't list then there must be something wrong with it."

"Daniel, sweetie your overreacting." Wilhelmina set down the cup and leaned back in the seat.

Daniel rolled his eyes and snatched cup from the counter, running over to the sink and spilling it down the drain. Wilhelmina's eyes widened as she stood up from the stool.

"Daniel!"

"We have to make sacrifices!...Yours being your mocha pleasure."

"Fine...You'll just have sacrifice your Mocha Pleasure too." Wilhelmina snarled seductively, sliding her body by Daniel's slowly until he caught her drift.

"Wait...Willie let's talk about this!"

NWJ

Daniel sat in Wilhelmina's office, anxiously awaiting the dismissal of her meeting as he twirled in her chair aimlessly out of boredom.

"Don't get sick on my Chanel." Wilhelmina startled him, scaring his body out of her chair.

Daniel stood up promptly. "You ready to go to lunch?"

"You can eat but I don't feel like it."

Daniel snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I know your not feeling well but you haven't eaten anything all day and you've got to eat something."

Wilhelmina shook her head and Daniel yawned, pulling away momentarily. "You okay?" She asked.

Daniel stretched. "I'm fine, I'm just exhausted."

"Why...didn't you sleep last night."

"Honestly? No...Between the Pizza and the ice cream and the shower I'm surprised I got 20 minutes."

"I'm sorry."

Daniel wrapped both his hands around Wilhelmina's waist, pulling her down with him onto the chaise. "Don't be.."

"Would you feel better if i told you that I felt the baby move today?" Wilhelmina asked shyly.

Daniel shot up, his red rimmed eyes brightening. "Really?"

Wilhelmina nodded and moved Daniel's other hand to a specific spot on her stomach, "He's doing it right now."

"He?" Daniel questioned as he took the place of her head .

"I want a boy."

"We'll talk later."

Wilhelmina nodded and watched as Daniel's other hand traveled to the other side of her stomach. "How do you know it's not her heartbeat?"

"Because I've been pregnant before and I know the difference."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"Yes."

"I'll accept that..." Daniel said happily, his hand still on her stomach. "You hungry yet?"

"Starving."

Daniel smiled and jumped up, extending his hand to his wife. "C'mon...I'll take you to your favourite place."

Wilhelmina took his hand and pulled herself up. "Not Madison 6...I don't want any salad unless it's pounded on top of a double cheeseburger."

NWJ

Wilhelmina tapped her nails rheumatically on the clothed table, her patience wearing thin as the waiter took his dainty time getting their food. Daniel took notice of this, and covered her hand in assurance Wilhelmina smiled weakly, exhaling in irritation.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"No your not...what's the matter."

"This isn't my favourite restaurant...in fact I hate this restaurant."

"But I thought-"

"This is Renee's favourite restaurant." Wilhelmina whispered, her head dipping low to avoid eye contact.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his hand down his face in embarrassment. "Willie, I'm sorry...I thought you at least liked it here."

"I-" Wilhelmina stopped as the waiter reached over her face to place a bread basket on the table.

"Excuse you." Wilhelmina spat, looking up only to see that it was Renee. "What the-"

"I got you a job at Elle, why are you working here?"

"Because I suck at fashion ...and I would think that you of all people would know that considering the quality time that we _used _to spend together." Renee quipped, Daniel's face turning red.

"Excuse me." Wilhelmina mumbled, pushing Renee out of the way as she walked towards the restroom.

Daniel sighed and threw his napkin down on the table. "Everything was going perfectly until you showed up with all this drama!"

"You act like your hand wasn't groping my boob just 2 weeks ago!"

"That was a mistake...A colossal mistake."

"I have a really hard time believing that."

"That's because your crazy and have virtually no decent grip reality...Wilhelmina was right about you...you are psychotic."

"She is just trying to tear us apart with her b-" Renee yelled, before being pushed aside by Wilhelmina.

"Move." Wilhelmina spoke harshly, grabbing her purse. "Daniel, I want to go home."

Daniel rolled his eyes at Renee at led Wilhelmina through the aisle by the small of her back.

"What about my tip?" Renee yelled.

"You want a tip...Stay out of our lives."

"You'll regret this!" Renee bellowed, her eyes bulging like she was on the verge of a psychiatric break.

NWJ

Wilhelmina walked into the apartment slowly, setting her bag down on the couch and proceeding to the kitchen. She sighed, massaging her temples to soothe her headache. Her hands dropped to her sides as she smiled, a broad bouquet of Red roses sitting on the kitchen counter. She reached in and picked up the card. _5 dozen red Roses for my Mamaserati._

Wilhelmina chuckled. "Dork." She turned around, the doorbell sounding and increasing the intensity of her headache. She groaned, her smile slowly fading as she headed for the door. Before she could even open it, Marc pranced in with a key in hand.

"Sorry Willie, but you took too much time opening the door and I got worried."

"Marc what do you want?" Wilhelmina asked as she eased back onto the couch.

"Daniel said that you went home straight from the lunch date and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine...I just didn't feel like going back to the office so I sent Daniel and came back home."

"Well, what happened at lunch?"

"Renee-...Never mind it doesn't matter...she'd irrelevant to the situation because I married Daniel and she got committed...I win."

"But Willie-"

"And Daniel's just been so sweet since we found out...Everything is soooo per-"

"Wilhelmina I have to tell you something." Marc cut her off, his voice confident.

Wilhelmina stood up from the couch and approached him seriously. "Marc..what is it?"

"You may want to sit back down for this one..."

NWJ

"L is for the Way you look at me, O is for the Only one I see V-" Daniel walked in the apartment gleefully, bouncing in song. "Willie must be asleep." He mumbled as he turned on the light switch in the pitch black apartment. He nearly jumped out of skin when he spotted Wilhelmina sitting at the head of the dining room table, the dark shadow of her body accentuating off of the back light in the living room. Daniel approached the table cautiously and slowly turned on the nearest light switch to reveal Wilhelmina's monotonous face, her right hand clenched tightly around a butcher knife. Daniel put up his hands in defense, setting down his briefcase beside the counter.

"Willie...honey...are you okay?" Daniel asked, not knowing how to respond.

Wilhelmina sat unmoving, her knuckles turning white as her grasp on the table and knife tightened steadily. She sat in the chair, eased towards the table that had a photograph atop of it that shadowed off of her hair that was now down her back, perfect with every hair in place.

"Willie...baby what are you doing?" Daniel asked, staying in his safe zone.

Wilhelmina looked up for the first time in the conversation, her makeup retouched and perfect. She stared ahead at the wall breathing evenly. "I...am going to give you one chance and one chance only to answer this question honestly... and I swear to God... Daniel, if you lie to me I will slit your throat." Daniel gulped and nodded, prompting Wilhelmina to continue. "Did you...sleep with her?"

"Sleep with her? Who?" Daniel asked, confused.

"The _her_ that I call my sister...Did you have sex with her?"

"No!" Daniel answered immediately.

Wilhelmina chuckled and eased back in the chair, the knife still in her hand. "Oh...Daniel...You may want to take your time with answering this question because if Renee can kill her boyfriend over a phantom lover than you can be damn sure that I can kill you for sleeping with her."

"Wilhelmina, I swear I didn't, baby."

"Oh so since she's been in town...You've done nothing with her...nothing at all?" Wilhelmina asked menacingly, twisting the knife in her hand.

"No."

"Liar!" Wilhelmina screamed, thrashing the knife into the table as she stood up abruptly.

Daniel jumped back, his hands raised in surrederance. "Okay...okay...We made out once but it meant nothing."

"If it was nothing than why didn't you tell me?" Wilhelmina asked, looking him in the face for the first time.

Daniel gulped, seeing the blatant hurt in her eyes. "I knew it would upset you and I didn't want to do that...We haven't done anything at all since I found out you were pregnant...Willie you have to believe me."

"And what was all that attentive husband crap? Huh...A facade to blind me from seeing your yearn for my sister?"

"I don't want your sister, I want you."

"Then why did we go to her favourite restaurant huh...You still think about her.." Wilhelmina yelled, slamming her hands down on the table as the hair fell in her face.

"Wilhelmina I don't care about Renee...I love you..But there is something you have to understand is...Renee was one of my first loves...but I love you know and that is something that will never change..only grow"

Wilhelmina sat back in the chair and pulled it up to the table. She took her finger and slid the photograph down to Daniel's end of the table. Daniel leaned over hesitantly and looked over the image closely.

"What exactly is this?"

"It's our daughter jackass!" Wilhelmina said, her voice thick with anger. "We are having a baby girl...Or do you even care anymore?"

"Willie how could you even question my love for our child?"

Wilhelmina shrugged. "If you love us so much...than choose."

"What."

Wilhelmina rose from the seat, her eyes never leaving Daniel's. She approached him sharply, her face lacking any expression. Her hand rose and grabbed his, forcefully placing it on the left side of her small bump of a stomach.

"That is a heartbeat Daniel." Wilhelmina spoke, her fingers crushing Daniel's beneath her hold. "Choose between Me and your child or My sister Renee...And once you pick there is no going back...No stares, phone calls or even thoughts about the other and if I even think your steering in that direction I will take_ my _daughter and leave you because I _don't _need you."

Daniel looked down at Wilhelmina's small belly and back at her flawless face. "I want our family...Renee was nothing but a..."

"Sideline Ho?"

"Something like that...I would never choose her over you..I want you...both of you."

Wilhelmina nodded and walked back to the table, unlodging the knife and placing it back in the set before sitting back down. She sighed as her foot pushed a black duffel bag to Daniel's feet.

"What is this?"

"I love you and I am ready to start a family with you but right now I can't even look at your face without my whole digestive system going into convulsions...I really don't trust you right now... and I just need some time to think."

"Baby-"

"My name is Wilhelmina." Wilhelmina corrected him sternly,

"Wilhelmina...How much time do you need?"

"However many days it takes for me to look at your face and not want to stab it."

"Are you really that angry?" Daniel asked, his eyes glistening,

"If I hadn't fallen and twisted my ankle, you would have had sex with my sister..our child's aunt...I would think that that deserves a smidgen of anger."

"Where will I go?"

"Your a Publishing mogul..figure it out." Wilhelmina responded. She stood up and walked past Daniel, brushing past him briefly.

"Do you really...still love me?" Daniel asked, turning to face her.

Wilhelmina sighed and turned to face him. "I should be asking you the very same question."

NWJ

_Guys you need to review because that's where my inspiration comes from...I feed from that and so the less reviews the linger the wait for the chapter...yes I'm manipulating you into reviewing but It's my only strategy lol =D_

**_ -NWJ_**


	8. Seperation and Instigation

Wilhelmina's eyes fluttered open slowly, her hand unconscientiously stroking Daniel's empty spot. She huffed, snatching her hand back as if someone where watching her and would scold her if they caught her having an actual _feeling. _She was Wilhelmina Slater and Slater's didn't have feelings...In fact feelings shudder at the thought of entering a Slater's heart. BUT, she had changed, softened maybe I mean after all she had gotten married and fallen pregnant within the short course of three years. Had her heart unhardened or was the little cold girl that menaced her mind still in there somewhere, longing to make a special appearance. She scoffed, picturing herself with the knife in hand, eyes bucking madly as if her rage was so fierce it could not be contained to her now seemingly minuscule body in comparison to her emotions. Yes, though she did not act with feelings she did posses had emotions, emotions that ran deep and big due to their rare appearance._ Never give a Slater a Knife...Even if it's plastic-Rule 701_

_Willie...Willie...WILLIE...WILLIE! _ Marc's annoying rigntone sounded in her ears as she reached for her dark blackberry. Pressing it to her ear, she sighed in annoyance. "Yes Marc?"

Marc smirked on the other side as he pranced through the now empty halls of Mode. "I was just wondering if you would make it into work today?...I know you didn't come yesterday or the day before that but your lone hubby did so I-"

"Yes I'll be there."

"Do you want me to have something special ready for you to eat?...Like cho-co-lates." Marc said slowly, trying to feel out her mood.

"No, I'll be fine thank you."

"Good, I'll get you a chocolate muffin from the bakery across the street."

"I just said I didn't want anything."

"Willie, when your upset, you don't eat and while it is a great dieting tactic, it's not healthy for you right now and the impending resident evil inside of you."

Wilhelmina huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine but if your going to order me breakfast at least, make it pancakes...A muffin really?...Are you trying to starve me?" Wilhelmina questioned.

Marc smiled, throwing on his coat and grabbing his keys. "I'll have it hot and ready for your return Madam."

"I prefer your highness." Wilhelmina quipped before hanging up her phone hastily. She couldn't help but smile as she laid back down, her eyes landing on a small photo of her and Marc at last years Fashion Week. _Your not alone._

NWJ

Daniel paced worriedly, wearing a thin dent in the carpet as he rambled on to Betty incohesively. He was staying at the Amsterdam, his usual hideaway when he and Willie had a blowout..but not like this one. This time he knew she was angry and of course he had no idea how to fix it. She didn't want t o see him and certainly not speak to him seeing how all of his calls to her go straight to Domino's Pizza. His eyes wide and sleepless, and his clothes still on from the other night, an obvious wreck. Unlike other times he didn't even run to his mother's, the safe place because he was a man and had to handle the situation on his own...

"She didn't show up yesterday or the day before that..Why?...Is she okay...I didn't see her..Is she hurt?" Daniel sputtered out.

Betty shrugged. "Well I-"

"Is she eating, you know she doesn't eat when she's upset...Oh God she's upset...What about her blood pressure...Is she resting..Lifting heavy things?...On her feet alot..Smoking...Drinking?" Daniel rambled some more.

"Daniel, Wilhelmina doesn't smoke...and why would you care if she had a drink...she always drinks."

"Pregnant women are not suppose to drink Betty, God!...Make sure that when you get to the offices,she's had her pancakes, she craves pancakes in the morning...with blackberry syrup and blueberries on top...with a dollop...of whip cream." Daniel trailed off, his heart steadily hurting from Wilhelmina withdrawal, his body reacting from the lack of contact.

"Daniel." Betty sympathized, sitting back on the edge of the bed with him. "I know your worried but...Marc's taking care of her-"

"Not like I can!" Daniel shot back, jumping from the seat, running his hands roughly through his hair.

"Daniel, calm down..Wilhelmina...and the baby..which you failed to mention are fine."

"I'm sorry but between my hormonal wife and lusty sister in law, telling you that Wilhelmina is pregnant was the lowest ion the totem pole." Daniel sniped back.

"Are you coming in today?" Betty questioned.

"No...I'm gonna shower and get on some clean clothes..take a walk in central park."

Betty nodded as she headed for the door. "I'll come check on you later." Daniel mockingly did the same and turned his attention back to his black duffel bag that Wilhelmina had obviously prepared in anger. Each crease was met and every shirt ironed to perfection, everything in it's own Ziploc down to his toothbrush. _From an angry Slater stems two things: Mislead perfection and Attempted murder- Rule 706. _He lifted everything out of the bag carefully and laid it out strategically on the bed. At the very bottom of the bag laid a small sheet of silver paper, folded into the smallest increment. Daniel, curious, took it up and opened it slowly, eyeing it closely.

_-D_

_Yes, I still love you._

_-W_

NWJ

Wilhelmina stormed into the office quickly, heading to her office immediately to avoid Betty's questions. Marc met her at the door and took her coat, then locking the door behind him. Wilhelmina huffed, leaning back in her chair, her faling gently on her shoulders in big, soft curls as her bang fell halfly on her face giving her a sultry look.

"Uh oh..Big curls...You must be really angry." Marc soothed, sitting across from her wile examining her outfit as well. "Who are you wearing?"

Wilhelmina looked down at her current outfit, a Two-Tone Brocade Dress with a pleated scoop neckline that brought out the sleeveless accent and accentuated the banded waist pleated pencil skirt. "Carmen Marc Valvo." Wilhelmina answered simply.

"Uh...Valvo is your definite anger go-to." Marc commented.

"So...Is Daniel here?" Wilhelmina asked slowly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Uh...No not yet." Marc answered, quickly getting up to get her breakfast to divulge her attention. He smiled, setting down the platter in front oh her, snatching off the lid. "_Bon Apetite_!" Wilhelmina smiled falsely as she eyed the bland pancakes next to the plain maple syrup. Marc's grin soon disappeared. "Willie? ...Something wrong?"

Wilhelmina shook her head. "No...It's nothing."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, yeah..It's just...Daniel usually puts blueberries on the top with blackberry syrup already on it...and a dollop of whipped cream..."

"DO you want me to get you something."

Wilhelmina sighed and shook her head. "No..I'll be fine.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

NWJ

Daniel walked around the corners of his hotel room, scouting for all his needed things. _A coat, hat, keys._ He spun around in search of his silver keys, not finding them. _Wilhelmina usually puts them on the end table. _He thought, walking over to the end table only to find it empty. His hand swept over it closely, stroking it gently until a hard knock came to the door. He blinked, bringing himself back to reality as he walked over to the door. He opened it, rolling eyes when he saw Renee on the other side in a black trench coat.

"Good bye." Daniel said coldly, closing the door in her face.

"Wait!" Renee screeched as she stopped the door, pushing passed Daniel and into his room forcefully.

"Renee get out!"

"So, how did you enjoy lunch the other day?"

"You set that up didn't you...how did you know we were going to be there?"

"I stole your calendar."

"Get out!"

"No..Daniel...we belong together."

"So did Cain and Abel."

"Daniel c'mon you can't just throw away what we had."

"We didn't have anything Renee! Sex was all we shared, hot, slutty, concussion inducing sex...nothing more."

Renee smirked and snaked her arms around his neck. "Well why don't we try that again, hmm?"

Daniel snatched away from her angrily. "Leave!"

"Daniel, you cannot do this to me!"

"Watch me." Daniel said, opening the door.

"Daniel, I'm not the type of woman that you can just throw away...like an old sock...I'm Renee Slater...If you think my sister's evil..._watch me_."

Renee stepped out into the hallway and began to violently tear her trench coat, ripping the belt and slapping herself in the face. "RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!" Renee screamed as the tears streamed down her face.

Daniel's eyes widened as a housekeeper ran over to her from around the bend.

"Ma'm are you okay?"

Renee looked do Daniel deviously and he huffed angrily, shaking his head. "She's with me."

The housekeeper looked back to Renee. "Are you with him?"

Renee nodded and stood on her feet, waltzing back into the room. Daniel slammed the door behind him fiercely, his hand stroking his face as Renee dropped her trench coat to reveal her nude body as she spread out on his bed.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked, trying to hide his eyes.

"Just a taste of what I'm capable of."

"No one would ever believe you."

"Hmmm, _Angry publishing mogul upset with wife and takes it out on sister in law, raping and beating her within an inch of her life..._Now that sounds like a believable headline."

"Renee what do you want?"

Renee rose from the bed and approached Daniel, her naked body pressed against his clothes as his breath quickened and his palms moistened from fear and perspiration. "What I came for."

NWJ

Wilhelmina sat in her office quietly, typing up the letter from the Editor. She looked up, watching as Claire slipped through the door, slowly.

"And what do I owe this delightful visit?" Wilhelmina asked sarcastically.

Claire chuckled and took a seat parallel to Wilhelmina. "I just have a question."

"And that would be?"

"Why is Daniel staying at the Amsterdam?"

"How did you-?"

"Betty."

"Of course...Well..we just had a fight..that's all."

"He's been there for 3 days...Your little _fights_ never last longer than 24 hours...36 tops."

"Well it was a big fight."

Wilhelmina sighed, leaning back in her chair as she felt her stomach churn with the very thought of his lips on another woman. Her mouth ran dry and her throat scarred as if to prevent her from speaking.

"Wilhelmina?"

"He kissed my sister." She whispered breathlessly.

Claire looked down, speechless. "He didn't..sleep with her...Did he?"

"Almost." Wilhelmina croaked.

"If he didn't sleep with her than maybe it's not a big deal."

She shook her head standing up from her desk quickly. "Excuse me." She mumbled as she sprinted out of the office and to the bathroom.

NWJ

Claire, peeked in the small door, her eyes catching Wilhelmina's distinctive outfit standing out. She stood over the sink, dabbing her face with a wet paper towel as she breathed in and out slowly.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Claire whispered.

Wilhelmina shook her head and face Claire, a small smile on her face. "You didn't."

"Do you need me to call you a car, so you can go home...because if our not feeling well, you can-"

'I'm fine." Wilhelmina replied, throwing away the towel and wiping her hands clean.

"Are you sure?"

"It'll pass in 6 months."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Claire...Connect the dots will you..."

Claire gasped lightly, chuckling at herself as she scanned Wilhelmina's body for flaws. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and patted down her dress, slimming it so that Claire could see her small bump.

"Oh." Claire said lowly, still in shock.

"I didn't know you could still have-"

"Not gonna have that conversation."

Claire chuckled. "Do you know if-"

"Girl...15 weeks and due the 8th of May." Wilhelmina answered confidently. She shook her head, her voice low and hurt. "I'm having his child Claire...Do you still think I overreacted?"

Claire looked down, embarrassed as Wilhelmina walked passed her confidently, the swinging door bringing an unusually cold wind with it.

NWJ

Daniel sniffled, his face contorted in anger as the tears ran down his face slowly, Renee wrapping her leg around his. He pulled the covers up to avoid contact, his skin bubbling with the overwhelming sense of guilt and filth that filled his insides. Renee smirked and kissed the nape of neck, moving to his ear as she nibbled on it and her hand pressed against his chest.

"Ready for round two?"

NWJ

_See 6 reviews and an update comment after 48 hours...it's a miracle...Keep doing what your doing and they might come even quicker =D_

_**-NWJ**_


	9. Water Painted Wounds

4 more days had gone by and neither had made any contact with each other at all, nor had they seen each other, taking alternate days at the office...Daniel staying home for most of them. The rumors began to swirl as neither of them wanted to budge, Daniel not knowing how to approach her and Wilhelmina not feeling she did anything wrong and if _anything _he should be coming to see her rather than her tracking him down. And on the 7th day Wilhelmina stood in her kitchen, chopping a pear precisely, focusing her entire attention on her craft. One by one she sliced them evenly until they all that was left was the seed. She looked at it and sighed, turning and throwing them away. She rolled her eyes upon hearing the door bell ring, walking over to answer it. She stared monotonously, opening the door to see Claire standing before her, bags in her hands.

"I bought you some groceries...I know Daniel usually buys them and you two haven't talked for 7 days so..." Claire shrugged and lifted the large bags so that Wilhelmina could see them.

Wilhelmina waived her over, letting her in as she stood aside. "Come in."

Claire smiled and walked towards the kitchen, setting the eco-friendly bags on the counter. Wilhelmina stood in the foyer, her arms crossed as she watched Claire put away the groceries. Her eyebrow arched slowly, fascinated with the jubilance in her step and the bounce in her hair. It was all fine and well to be happy but this was...too happy.

"Claire?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..Why do ask?" She questioned innocently, taking the last bag to the pantry.

"You look like you just popped out of the sound of music."

"Is it a crime to be happy?"

"No, but your not even happy...your guilty...What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Claire."

She bit her lip nervously, weighting her options. "I don't want to upset you."

"Too late, you upset me when you walked through the door...Now spill it!"

"Well..Daniel..."She stopped, noticing the the change in Wilhelmina's demeanor, a mixture of fear and softening coming over her. "Wilhelmina, go talk to him."

Wilhelmina dropped her hands to her thighs in frustration. "Claire."

"Wilhelmina he needs you."

"And I need him...But he hasn't stopped by has he?"

"You changed the locks Wilhelmina..."

"As a precaution."

"Wilhelmina! You and Daniel are driving yourself crazy over nothing... Your stressing, he's stressing ...even your baby is stressing." Wilhelmina scoffed. looking away in defiance. "Yes Marc told me about the headaches and the bounts of nausea and the...shooting pain in your left side which you should really get checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Your in pain Wilhelmina...In more ways than one...Go talk to him."

"Claire."

"GO!"

NWJ

Wilhelmina paced nervously outside his hotel room, her Louboutins beginning to indent the carpet as her feet sunk lowly into them. Marc had come along for support but she sent him to the other hall to wait. She wore a black ruched tunic with light wash skinnies, her hair, filled with large loquacious curls. Looking around, her eyes caught onto the cleaning lady that was coming down the hall. She smiled weakly, a lightheaded feeling coming over her as she moved her hand to the door to knock, than retracted it out of fear. Again, her hand moved to knock and again she retracted it immediately. Finally, she exhaled, lifted her fist and knocking promptly, her other 5 fingers working her temples massaging.

NWJ

Daniel grunted under the weight of Renee, his body stiff as she grabbed at his hair intensely and mad like a wild animal. He huffed, looking at the ties that confined him to the bed.

"C'mon don't just lie there, Daniel."

"Renee what am I suppose to do? You involuntarily BARRICADED ME TO THE BED and snatched my clothes off."

"Well you slept with me first."

"Yeah so you wouldn't get me arrested for attempted rape."

"But you let me in a second time."

"No, you told the front desk that you where my wife and forced your way in...Shot me with a ten minute tranquilizer and I woke up like this..."

"Oh Daniel, over-analyzing everything...Just relax and let me take care of you."

"No!" Daniel shouted, forcing his hands from the ties with all his strength as they nearly tore through his skin. He sprung up, tying the sheets around his waist. "Get out."

"Daniel, you don't know what your saying...I could do things-"

"Renee your all talk-"

"My father is a Senator."

"And so is my wife's"

"Daniel! This is the second time we've slept together..You can't just get out now...I will tell my sister."

"Go ahead...She won't believe you." Daniel responded fearlessly as he put on his boxers and jeans, buckling the belt securely.

"Daniel!" Wilhelmina bellowed from the other side of the door, her hand knocking on the door at the same time.

Daniel looked up instantly, terror filling his eyes as an evil grin came over Renee's face. "Yes?" Renee answered back, her voice filled with extra femininity.

On the other side, Wilhelmina furrowed her eyebrows, her hand slowly rising to her hip as the other knocked ferociously on the door. "Daniel...Who is that?" She asked, looking at the cleaning lady that passed by, spritzing the heavy cleaner near her.

Where the grass was not so greener, Daniel scampered around the room, fixing the bed and tossing Renee her clothes. "Get in the bathroom." He whispered.

Renee smirked, dropping all of her clothes to reveal her nude body. "Think, she'd want to have a threesome?" She asked sarcastically.

Daniel scoffed and through her her shirt. "Your sick...Get in the bathroom."

"Love sick." Renee said sadistically as Daniel pushed her into the small washroom.

"Daniel!" Wilhelmina knocked harder, coughing on the other side as the aroma of _409 _began to fill her nostrils. "Daniel, I can barely breathe out here."

Daniel sighed, smiling just a bit in sight that he was going to see his wife again even though her naked sister was in the bathroom after they just had blackmailed sex. He threw on his tee-shirt and went to the door, opening it and instantly pulling her into his arms, her embrace melting away his negative emotions.

"Willie, I've missed you soooo much." He whispered, still holding onto her for dear life.

Wilhelmina silent, pulled away slowly as her eyes darted around the room suspiciously. "Who was that before?"

"Oh...The c-cleaning lady."

In the bathroom Renee was listening to their conversation, scouting the restroom and an old maid's uniform under the sink. She smirked victoriously as she slid into her skinny black jeans and pulled on a breathing mask and hair net to conceal her appearance.

"But the cleaning lady was just outside." Wilhelmina replied, her thumb pointing to the door

"Oh-" Daniel stopped, his breath halting as the door creaked open and out stepped the _cleaning lady, _wearing her uniform and skinny jeans, a face mask and a stack of towels in hand.

"Sowwy I jus' cleaning bathroom and give him fresh towel." She spoke in a thick accent, rushing towards the door and flashing Wilhelmina a broad smile. Instantaneously Wilhelmina remembered that evil grin and snatched her arm, pulling off her mask to reveal a joyous Renee.

"Hey Willie." Renee whispered, grinning deviously as Wilhelmina's breath got harder and deeper, her anger boiling within in her as she launched herself onto Renee and into the hallway, pulling at her hair and yanking it up and down, clumps coming out through her fingers.

Daniel, stunned ran out into the hallway, trying to pull Wilhelmina off of her, unsuccessfully after She purposely elbowed him in the face. He tried again, in thwarted attempts as he fell is well and Renee rolled, her now on top of Wilhelmina as she pulled at her hair.

Wilhelmina yelped, kicking her sharp Louboutins into Renee's abdomen, causing her to fall back. Daniel rushed over, trying to help Wilhelmina up but she kicked him too as she crawled on top of an injured Renee and punched her ferociously, nonstop as the anger drilled through her. Daniel l, hopeless looked up to a confused cleaning lady.

"Go get help!"

She nodded, running off and into the elevator area as Wilhelmina continued her attack. Out of nowhere, Marc ran down the hall, his eyes widening as Wilhelmina remained unstoppable, unleashing her attack even harder.

"Willie!" Marc screamed, grabbing her by her waist gently and pulling her off of Renee. She stumbled back, exhaustion hitting her as she breathed heavily, her arms lying weakly by her sides as Marc held her up to the best of his ability. "You let your pregnant wife fight your mistress!" Marc screamed, his voice echoing through the halls as security rushed forward.

"What's going on here?" They asked, ready to arrest.

Renee jumped to her feet, her nose covered in blood as she lunged towards Wilhelmina, knife in hand. Marc squealed and swung Wilhelmina around, away from the blunt force trauma as Daniel leapt forward and held her off, holding her wrist.

"Let me GO!" Renee screamed, sticking her foot between Marc's legs, leading to his inevitable fall in which he pushed Wilhelmina to the side so she wouldn't fall as well. Still weak, she collapsed into the wall, her head knocking harshly against it as a thick unconsciousness came over her.

"Willie!" Daniel screamed, running over to her as Marc tried to bat him away.

"Move!" Marc fought, pushing Daniel and lifting Wilhelmina's head as half of security carted off Renee and the other half contacted emergency services.

"You said she's pregnant?"

"16 weeks!" Marc answered hurriedly, shooting Daniel Wilhelmina's patented death glare.

"Marc don't do this."

"You are soooo dead."

NWJ

Daniel paced nervously down the corridor of the hospital, his palms sweating as an antsy feeling filled his insides. He hadn't even ridden in the ambulance because of Marc kicking him out bitterly. He looked up expeditiously and hopefully as Marc approached him silently and sunk back into the metal spring chair.

"Is she okay?" He asked sheepishly. Marc ignored him, instead turning his attention to the nearest Mode magazine of the rack. "Marc." He called out again, growing irritated with the whole situation. "Marc, I have a right to know."

"And she has a right to a wholesome marriage... not the backwash that's left when your done with her sister!" Marc spat harshly, his hand flipping viciously through the magazine.

"Marc you don't understand-"

"Your damn right I don't understand...Wilhelmina loved you like she never even thought possible...more than any other man she's other met...She's having your child...She's being nice to CLAIRE for God sakes and all she asked was that you gave her your heart..your whole heart. And you couldn't even do that...You had to be a MAN and sleep with her sister and now she doesn't even remember it..."

"What?"

"She hit her head bonehead! So hard that she doesn't even remember waking up that morning. Her last memory was you taking her out to dinner...before she found out about You and Renee...7 days ago."

"Did you tell her?"

"No..That's your job."

"But Marc-"

"She will find out whether you tell her or not, the matter to discuss is whether her wedding ring will still be on her finger by the time she does."

"But Marc-"

"Oh and she wants to see you...God knows why...Probably wants to know why she missed a week of her life and your infidelity."


	10. I Hop You Skip

_Excuse Typos It's 6 am_

_** -NWJ**  
_

Daniel crept slowly in ti her room, his feet stepping lightly as he closed the door behind him carefully. He looked to Wilhelmina who was sound asleep after only a few short minutes. He pulled up a chair to her bed and sat back, watching over her in her slumber. Wilhelmina soon awoke calmly, her eyes fluttering open.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep."

"You should get some rest..."

"No..wait I want to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"What exactly happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I here, Daniel?"

"Uh...You fell...and hit your head."

"How did I hit my head?"

"You...tripped...over a...maid's...cart."

"Again?"

"Yup...You've been really...clumsy..lately...Maybe it's baby brain."

"But why was I even there?"

"Where?"

"The Amsterdam."

"We where...having a...romantic weekend?"

"Is that question or a statement?"

"Or a lie?" Marc interrupted.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up to her assistant.

Daniel smiled at Willie, a glare returning to Marc. "He means...Why don't you _lie _there and I'll go tell Marc how to handle ...your...decaf." He stammered out, ushering Marc out of the room.

"Are you dense?" Daniel screeched as the door closed behind her.

"Are _you _serious?" Marc asked, arms folded.

"I can't tell her Marc."

"Why not?"

"She said if I ever slept with Renee she would leave me."

"Well than I guess you'd better get used to sleeping alone."

"No Marc! You don't understand..she blackmailed me."

"What? Before or after you got it in?"

Before...NO wait! She told me that if I didn't sleep with her she'd cry rape and have me arrested."

"So."

"So?...That would ruin us and the business."

"Daniel, she had no proof because if there was a rape kit they wouldn't have found anything and there was no witnesses..plus she's insane."

"I didn't think of that."

"Probably because you wanted to sleep with her."

"No! Marc I love Willie I really do...we had a fight and it spiraled out of control."

"And now you have to make it."

"I don't want to upset her."

"She's already upset Daniel...She wasn't asleep she was sedated because she was hysterical! Her blood pressure is through the roof and every time she gets upset the baby's heart rate drops."

"Then why tell her so she can off herself with stress?"

"Because any later it would kill your marriage and possibly her...She couldn't take that Daniel...not right now anyway."

"...I can't...She's going to leave me."

"Daniel be a man! Suck it up and tell her because she might just say, hey Daniel I love you and I want to be with you despite the crap that you've been pulling lately."

"She would never say that."

"How do you know that unless your honest?"

"Do I have to tell her now?"

"...Wait until she calms down just a bit more...like tonight when you take her home"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Daniel or ..._Someone _else might...Or the media will tell her... Renee is in custody and there are witnesses."

"But."

"You have no moves in this chest game."Marc mocked.

_**NWJ**_

"Are you okay?" He asked as she sat back on the Queen sized bed. She nodded sleepily and laid on her side while Daniel climbed beside her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he exhaled shakily, a part of him wishing she had said no. "Are you comfortable." She opened her sleepy eyes warningly and Daniel chuckled, sitting back. "Okay...I get it."

"Love you." She mumbled.

Daniel huffed, pulling her closer in his arms... "Love you too."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina walked out of the bedroom slowly, her hand relying heavily on the wall as her feet slid leisurely across the floor. Daniel turned around at the sounds of her soft feet sliding across the marble floor.

"Look at you.." Daniel cooed over her outfit.

She smiled weakly looking at her plain white cami and small jean skirt. "Hey."

"You okay?" He asked as she crossed over the kitchen lap and at in his lap promptly.

"I'm not heavy am I?" She asked innocently.

"Not at all...Your beautiful."

"I didn't ask you that."

"Soooo how'd you sleep?"

"Not so good."

"Why, are you okay?"

"For the millionth time I'm okay...my head is just pounding."

"Do you need me to call-"

"No."

"Do you want me to-"

"No."

"I'm getting the vibe that your angry with me."

"I'm not...I just...My boobs are ginormous..not big...ginormous like freaking water balloons and then my stomach is huge...Have you see it...It's like...just...THERE!" She ranted.

Daniel shuckled, pulling her closer and poking at her stomach."Your beautiful."

"I didn't ask you that." She said as the doorbell rang."

Wilhelmina jumped off of his lap and watched as he answered the door discretely. "Hello?"

"Have you told her?" Marc whispered."

"Good morning to you too paper boy."

"Have. You. Told. Her?"

"No She's not feeling too good so I didn't want to upset her."

"Your time is running out Meade."

"Marc."

"You need to get it right?"

"Daniel who is it?" Wilhelmina asked from the couch.

"Just a Jehovah's witness." He lied as he slammed the door.. He turned around a smiled, trying to forget about Marc's impromptu visit."

"Are you hungry?"

"Maybe."

"What do you want?"

"Those little tiny pancakes that you get at that store.."

"What?"

"That store you know..with the pancakes."

"IHOP?"

"Whatever."

"But Willie you only like the one in New Jersey."

"Please..."

"Willie."

"Daniel..if you don't...I'm going to die."

"What?"

"C'mon..pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Where are my car keys?"


	11. A Woman Scorned Part 1 of 3

Wilhelmina laid stretched out on on her couch, flipping lazily through the pages of the latest issue for Mode, analyzing each detail for her approval seeing how she was away for much of it's production. 2 weeks had passed by and she spent less and less time at the office, much to the probe of Daniel in which he encouraged her to stay home but for him it was for her to stay away from Marc. He felt guilty, with every smile she flashed and every laugh that escaped past her lips for he was hiding such a painful secret, but little did he know..she was too.

"Who is it?" She asked as the doorbell rang rhymatically.

"Claire."

Wilhelmina chuckled as she got up slowly, walking to the door and opening it. "You know, you don't have to be so formal.._The Devil _is fine."

Claire rolled her eyes and walked passed Wilhelmina. "I bought you some groceries."

"Claie, stop bringing me food...I'm beginning to think your poisoning me."

"Darling if you gain 10 pounds that's not poison, it's called calories."

"Oh shut up...What did you bring me?" She asked, prying into the bags as Claire set them down on the table.

"Well I ran into Daniel at the office and he told me how you have not had time to go grocery shopping..or Marc hasn't had the time since he's been commissioning between Mode and the apartment to accommodate your recent...decisions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Daniel tells me that you've been staying home by choice."

"I come in...sometimes."

"4 times in the last two weeks."

"Bu-"

"Driving by doesn't count."

"Well what does it matter if I still do the work."

"It's like your losing your passion for Mode."

Wilhelmina stopped, her hand clenching the bottle of Fiji water as the cap began to loosen. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just..saying...Wil-" Claire stopped, grabbing the strangled bottle. "You don't come in as much-"

"I don't want people to see me..I'm huge Claire."

"You know that's a load of crap...What's really going on?"

"Nothing...I'll come in tomorrow."

"And what about the next day?"

"Claire."

"Or after the baby is born...Will you even come back?"

"Isn't that what you all want?..For me to disappear."

"Daniel doesn't want that...Marc doesn't want that.."

"I pay Marc to not want that."

"Okay...Fine...I'm guessing you don't like this topic so I'm just..going to talk about something else...like your forgiveness lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You really surprised me with the way your handling this Daniel-Renee situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"...The...never mind." Claire spun around and began to place the items in the cabinets.

"Claire." Wilhelmina grabbed her arm, gently turning her around. "Tell me."

"Can't we just go back to hating each other?"

"Yes bitch, now tell me what happened between Daniel and my sister."

"I promised Daniel-"

"Claire I swear if you don't tell me I will break your bony ass in two and serve it to Daniel as his dinner."

"Wilhelmina."

"Tell me."

"Wilhelmina..."

"TELL ME!"

_**NWJ**_

"By emergency what do you mean?" Daniel questioned as Betty escorted him expeditiously through the halls as a crowd gathered outside of his office.

"Just follow me." Betty instructed nervously, pushing up her glasses as she pushed through the growing crowd of Modie gawkers.

"Move, out of the way! Get back to work." Daniel bellowed over the crowd. As it began to disperse he slowly began to get a glimpse into the scene that was unfolding before him inside of his clear office.

He watched as Wilhelmina smashed his office with the orange Mode baseball bat, crashing everything in her way that was glass or looked like glass. His eyes widened as he ran in with Betty behind him.

"I tried to stop her but she swung at me so I ran." Betty said shakily, backing up as Wilhelmina swung fiercely.

"Wilhelmina, honey what are you doing?" Daniel asked calmly, distancing himself from her swing-shot.

Wilhelmina didn't answer, taking the bat to his laptop, sweeping it off the desk and swinging the bat onto the glass desk, leading to it's ultimate break shatter. Finally she looked up, her fingers tapping on the wrist of the bat, her breathing hard and her face angry. "You stupid son of a bitch...Having everything made out of glass...How.." She paused, stopping to smash his trophies that sat proudly on his shelves. "FUCKING dumb are you!"

"Wilhelmina what the hell is wrong with you...Is this a hormone thing?" Daniel asked seriously.

"No DANIEL!" Wilhelmina threw the bat in the corner carelessly, approaching him through shattered glass. "It's a marital thing...A faithful thing...An adulterous thing." She whispered, pushing passed him and Betty.

Betty watched as Wilhelmina left the office and sprinted to hers. "Daniel what did you do?"

Daniel's heart beated sporadically, his eyes darting around the room, taking in all the damage. He turned around seeing his mother running into the office, her breath short as she bent over to catch her breath.

"I...tried...to..stop her." Claire said through clambered breaths.

"We're is she going now?" Daniel asked, watching as Wilhelmina sped to the elevator.

"I don't know." Claire answered, following behind a running Betty and Daniel.

"Well we need to find out."

_**NWJ**_

"Who would bail me out?" Renee asked the guard curiously as he walked her through the gates and passed the front desk. She rolled her eyes when she spotted a calm and collected Wilhelmina. "What the hell?"

"Hello to you too dear." Wilhelmina answered sarcastically as she stood up, tossing the magazine that was in her hands to the side.

"I wanna go back." Renee said, turning to the guard.

"Oh sis...Don't be like that... besides we haven't hung out in forever."

"What the hell? Did you or did you not attack me at the Amsterdam?"

"What are you talking about?" Wilhelmina asked innocently, shrugging as if she knew nothing.

"You caught- You came in and...We-."

"Are you talking about that little incident 2 weeks ago...Oh Daniel just told me I tripped and I hit my head which is why I don't remember anything."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..Why is there something I should know?"

"Oh...No..No...hey what do you say we take a little shopping spree?"

"Yeah, what about _Saks_ 5th Avenue?"

"Your paying right?"

"Of course." _Sikeeeeeeee_

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina, are you sure this is the way?" Renee asked, driving onto the dirt road.

"Yeah just shortcut I learned from my ex-chauffer."

"Oh..cool...Turn here?"

"Hmm hm...Hey thanks for driving...I was just feeling alittle...nauseous...didn't want to risk it."

"Oh no prob."

"You seem pretty calm."

"Oh yeah..the court ordered me back on my meds so.."

"Oh well at least your healthy."

"Or just trying to be."

Wilhelmina nodded as if she where listening and waited for Renee to stop on the train tracks to press the small button in the corner.

"Hey..that's strange." Renee said as she jerked the wheel and revved up the car to no avail.

"Let me see." Wilhelmina said as she reached over and undid her seat belt, leaning to the brakes.

"Wilhelmina do you hear that?" Renee asked as the sounds of wheels churning on a railroad neared closer.

"Hear what?" Wilhelmina asked as she opened the door.

"Wilhelmina what are you doing...The car won't move and we're stuck on the train tracks."

"It's not like a train is coming." Wilhelmina answered as if she knew nothing.

"There is a train coming!"

"Wait, let me check under the hood." Wilhelmina replied calmly as she got out the car and slammed the door closed.

Renee looked back ,trying to undo her seat belt, as it seemed like it couldn't be unfastened. "Wait Wilhelmina!...I can't get out." Wilhelmina smirked heinously as the train neared and she looked into the window. "I hope you have fun physco raping yourself and setting fires...in hell."

And with that she took off, booking through the woods and to civilization until she heard the untimely crash, a moment of sorrow blanketing over her. Quickly she shrugged it off, continuing on her brink of madness.

_**NWJ**_

_REVIEW OR I'LL SEND WILLIE AFTER YOU AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT RIGHT NOW...REVIEW! JUST PRESS THE DARN BUTTON AND TYPE...SINCE IT'S SPRING BREAK i'M DECIDING WHETHER OR NOT I AM GOING TO REWARD YOU ALL BY HAVING A FOCUSED FANFIC EACH DAY._

_MON- TRIALS AND TRIBS_

_TUES- HOLIDAZE EVER AFTER_

_WED-FOR WHICH LOVE II  
_

_THURS-DIVIDED II_

_FRI- PRETTY WILLIE_

_I'LL UPDATE ENDLESSLY EACH DAY FOR EACH FIC BUT IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS FOR EACH STORY ESPECIALLY FOR WHICH LOVE PREVAILS BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AT THAT STORY AND ALL OF THEM BECAUSE YOUR SLACKING LOL AND I WANT TO HAVE FUN THIS SPRING BREAK SO THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS UNWRAP IT =D  
_


	12. A Woman Scorned Part 2 of 3

Wilhelmina breathed heavily as she walked slowly into her apartment, holding at her chest for dear life. She shook her head, distancing herself from reality as she slowly came to a realization of what had just happened._She killed her sister...Her own sister._ Her mind spun in squares, not circles but squares, her brain resetting at every corner. She looked up, her face terrified as she heard the door open. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and charged towards the door.

"Whoa!" Marc held up his hands in his own defense.

Wilhelmina exhaled fully, the knife dropping from her grasp and her body falling into Marc's hold.

"What the hell happened?" Marc asked, looking down at her frail body.

Wilhelmina distanced herself from him instantly, running to the phone. "I killed...someone."

"Well that was bound to happen."

"No...I killed SOMEONE!"

"I'm not surprised...Calm down it's not like your going to get caught."

"Marc, I don't think you understand what I'm saying...I killed my sister."

"What?"

"I killed my sister! I rigged my car to let her get stuck on the train tracks and she got ran over! I killed her Marc!"

Marc gasped, stepping back as he watched the look of ire form in her eyes. "Willie..."

"I...I have to..I have to turn myself in.." She sputtered dialing quickly before pressing the phone to her ear. "Hel-Hello...I want to repo-"

Marc quickly jumped into action, snatching the phone from her hand. "Um I just was wondering if you could pass the message to Detective Martinez that...I'm not going to make the date tonight...Oh he's married...uh...okay...bye."

"MARC, I need to turn myself in!" Wilhelmina yelled angrily, her hands gripping at the steel counter tops, her knuckles slowly turning a Casper white.

"Wilhelmina, you are 4 months pregnant, crazy and pretty...You won't survive in jail right now."

"But Marc-"

"No Willie!"

"Marc..." Wilhelmina whispered, her voice breaking as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Willie." Marc pulled her close, holding her tightly. "I knew you would find out sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"About Daniel..."

"Wait...You knew?" She asked, pushing him away harshly.

Marc gulped nervously, his head beginning to itch as he stared at her shocked expression. "Wilhelmina you have to understand-"

"You knew!" Wilhelmina screamed, backing into the wall and away from Marc. "YOU KNEW AND YOU LET ME SIT AROUND HERE LIKE A DAMN FOOL, PLAYING HAPPY FUCKING FAMILIES KNOWING THAT HE WAS SCREWING ANOTHER WOMAN!"

"Willie, I thought he should be the one to tell you."

"Well he didn't, Claire did!"

"Willie, just calm down."

"Calm down? How the fucking hell do you expect me to calm down whe-" She stopped in her tracks, seeing a familiar face walk through the door.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out, standing in the foyer.

"You bastard." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Wilhelmina we need to talk." Daniel said calmly, walking further into the house.

"You bastard." She repeated, grabbing another knife from the kitchen and charging towards him.

"Willie!" Marc yelped, jumping in front of her to hold her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed madly, twisting and turning in Marc's hold.

"Daniel are you okay?" Betty and Claire came running in, their eyes wide as they spotted an irate Wilhelmina being suspended by Marc.

"Daniel, what the hell did you do?" Betty asked, still confused.

Wilhelmina chuckled, still twirling the knife. "You little bitch! You can't face me..You had to bring your little assistant and our mommy as backup...Are you that afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are! You fucking coward! You couldn't just tell me that you didn't want to be married to me anymore...You didn't want to raise our daughter together and you didn't want to wake up and I be the first thing you see...You couldn't just tell me that?...No..You had to go fuck another woman...my sister."

"I do want to be married Wilhelmina, the situation is just too complicated. "

"Well you know what's not complicated?" She asked rhetorically, pushing passed Marc and dropping the knife to the ground as she approached Daniel slowly. "Actions speak louder than words." She sniffled as she moved her right hand to her left to remove the wedding band that laid imprinted on her finger.

"Wait, Wilhelmina don't take it off-"Daniel tried to stop her.

Wilhelmina shrugged and snatched it off of her finger. "It already came off the moment you laid down with her." She tossed it to the side rashly.

Suddenly, she found herself feeling calm, and at peace..No longer yearning for the instant urge to plunge a knife in his eye...But to hug him...TO feel sorry for him. All the good memories began to come to mind and the tears started to form once again. She stood before the four, her face a blur of monotony.

"Now if you don't mind... I'd like you all to leave."

"But Willie-" Marc started.

"Please." She asked again, her voice breaking as she pointed to the door in a pleading state.

"You heard her...Get out." Marc ordered, ushering the hurt and confused group out of the door. He turned back shortly, seeing that everyone had returned to the elevator and watched as she knelt down slowly, searching for the cast out ring. "Willie."

She looked up instantly, not wanting anyone to see her. "What?"

"Call me...if you need me."

Wilhelmina smiled weakly, looking back down to the floor in search of her ring. Soon she recognized a small shining object peeking out behind the counter. She picked it up and held it close, examining the inscription closely. _Through Trials and Tribulations Love Prevails._

_**NWJ**_

"Daniel!" Claire called after him after he stormed into his broken office.

"Mom, don't okay!" He yelled back, not caring as he stepped on the sharp glass, some even piercing through his shoe.

"Daniel you have to face this...You brought this on yourself!"

"But you told her!"

"And I wouldn't of have anything to tell her unless you didn't do what you did!"

"Mom I told you why I had to!"

"And you also told me what Marc said and you know he was right. If they had done a rape kit-"

"Daniel, Mrs. Meade!" Betty bellowed as she walked into his office.

"WHAT?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Claire you have visitor and Daniel...Turn on your TV."

"But she smashed the remote."

"Press the POWER button on the Television...Mrs. Meade."

"One second..Daniel turn on the television."

Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned towards the large plasma, pressing the large button that he guessed was the POWER button.

"Turn to channel 4."

He did as he was told, watching as a wreckage appeared on the screen.

_Yes, over in Carper's county, a crash was reported around the train tracks and the police have found a-_

"That's Wilhelmina's car!" Daniel whispered, pointing to the screen

"Shhhhh." Claire hushed him, trying to listen intently.

_The damage done has the car completely damaged-_

_"_Mrs. Meade."

"Betty wait!"

"Your going to want to see this person..please."

Claire huffed and excused herself from the room and over to her office. she stopped in the doorway, surprised to see the familiar wave of hair in the chair adjacent to the window.

"Wilhelmina?" Claire asked.

Wilhelmina turned around, a small smile on her face. "I expected you all to return here."

"We where just collecting Daniel's things but..How did you...You clean up well."

"I didn't come to chat, I just came to drop this by." Wilhelmina stood and offered her the thick stack of papers.

"Transfer papers?"

"To Mode UK."

"But...why?...You two can work it out Wi-"

"It;s not about him...It's about me...You said I'm losing my passion for Mode and that's just about the worst thing I needed to here because If I'm losing Mode than that means that I'm beginning to lose a part of myself and I can't let that happen...I need to get away...To find myself again...It's only for 3 months...Not too long you know...I'll be back."

"Wilhelmina that's 3 issues...We need you here...Daniel needs you..You can't just leave this marriage broken."

"I'm not...I just need to get my end of the deal up and get myself together...How am I going to fix a marriage if I'm broke myself?"

"Are you sure that this is what you want...You seemed pretty upset earlier...Are you sure this just isn't a backlash-"

"No...I've been considering it for a while and now I know it's the right thing to do."

"But what about the baby?"

"I'll be back for my last trimester..Claire it's something I need to do."

"Well Mode UK is in desperate need of some new management."

"Yes...Claire...This morning I almost lost my mind and I did something that I regret and before I do something else...I need to leave."

"Well what do I tell Daniel?"

"Tell Daniel what?" Daniel asked, stepping into the office cautiously.

Wilhelmina spun around, her eyes looking down as Daniel approached her. "Hello."

"What the hell is going on? This morning you almost hit me in the head with a bat and just 10 hours later your so..."

"At peace?" Wilhelmina asked.

Daniel nodded. "I thought you where dead."

"Why would you think she was dead?" Claire asked carefully.

"Because your car is-" He started, interrupted by Amanda's piercing scream.

"Gather round!" A familiar voice screamed from the front desk.

Wilhelmina's eyes widened, her feet running towards the large orange circle, Daniel and Claire following close behind her.

"Who wants to hear the great fahionista Wilhelmina Slaters' BIG secret!" A limping Renee yelled.

"Renee." Wilhelmina whispered looking over her bruised and leaf infested body.

"You thought you got rid of me didn't ya?" She questioned.

"Renee don't do this."

"You tried to kill me!" Renee screamed.

"What?" Daniel asked, stepping away from Wilhelmina slowly.

"Security!" Marc screamed, running across the building.

"Oh..No need...I'll be short and sweet..."

"Renee...please."

"When Wilhelmina was 14 years old...


	13. A Woman Scorned Part 3 of 3

...When..Wilhelmina...was 14 she got pregnant...by Dad's running mate."

"Renee."

"That's why he dropped out of the election for Republican candidate... because his daughter was a slut!"

"Bitch! You know that is not the whole story."

"Oh yeah...I forgot...Dad made her get an abortion...He made her kill the only person in the world that would have loved her."

"I am not going to discuss the depths of our family in this arena." Wilhelmina scoffed and ran towards Claire's office.

"Oh yeah run!"

"Renee." Marc called out, walking towards her. "You know she was raped..."

"That's what she says..."

"Claire!" Wilhelmina bellowed as she pushed through the stunned crowd, her face beat with tears. "Sign it."

"Wilhelmina I can't-"

"Please." She whispered, trying her best to get of the situation before she lost it completely.

Claire huffed and scribbled her signature on the dotted line. Wilhelmina hugged her quickly and ran down the hall, the papers clenched tightly in her hand as the crowd watched, stunned by the debacle.

"You bitch." Daniel mumbled, looking Renee up and down in disgust.

"What? I told you what I was capable of."

Daniel snarled and charged towards her, jumping on top of her frail body in anger. Security acted quickly, pulling him off of her as he kicked and screamed like a child in tantrum Mode.

"This is all your fault! You did this to me...You broke my family apart!"

"Eh hem! Attention! Daniel Meade cheated on his wife, Wilhelmina Slater..."

Daniel huffed, his chest blown up in anger as Mode Security held him back.

"And surprisingly Daniel...My names not Daniel Meade...Yours is..I didn't cheat on my wife...You did." She said maliciously before collapsing to the ground, finally feeling the effects of her injuries.

"You should have dropped dead a long time ago."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie!" Marc yelled, walking through the eerily quiet apartment. He peeked in her bedroom quickly only to find that she wasn't there. "Willie...okay...Dolce!"

"Gabanna!" Wilhelmina respnded frmo the guest bathroom.

Marc crept in cautiously, covering his eyes. "Willie...Are you...Exposed.."

Wilhelmina chuckled lightly. "I'm already in dumbass."

"Oh.." He removed his hand and sat beside the tub. "Well...All your stuff is packed...And...uh...oh I have your passport and your transport for medical records...and..uh.." He sputtered, his mind boggling with thoughts as Wilhelmina grabbed his hand to his alert.

"Marc...I can't take you with me..."

"Yeah but you need an assistant."

"Marc I'm a grown woman...I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but with everything that's happened, do you think it's wise to just relocate to some strange land all by yourself."

"Marc, I've taken millions of trips to the UK it's practically a second home."

"Yeah but Wilie those where go and comeback the same day trips we are talking about 3 months!"

"Yeah well...I need it Marc...and I need you to hold down the fort here at Mode...in your new position."

"My new position?"

"Senior Fashion Editor of course...Next step is Creative Director...which of course will be in 20 years."

"Oh...Willie..I don't know what to say..."

"Say thank you...And that I have your blessing because this is something I need to do...for me."

"Fine...Just as long as you promise not to stay and have that baby in the UK...God knows what we'll do if she has bad teeth and an accent."

"Oh God...What time is my flight?"

"6:30...Charter private plane terminal 9909."

"Oh...okay."

"Is that fine?"

"Oh..yeah...I just...That was the day that we..uh...got married...September 9th...'09."

"Oh Willie-"

"I'm fine, really...Now if you'll excuse me I have to actually get out of this thing so I can get some sleep."

"Sure...Willie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm..I'm going to miss you."

"I'll call you Marc."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel sat on his mother's the couch grouchily,listening to Vanessa Williams 90's with a bag of chips in his hands as he wallowed in his utter misery, flipping through the channels aimlessly. Claire ran up behind him and snatched the bag, setting it to the side.

"Get up!" Claire bellowed, throwing a suit at him. "Get dressed so you can come with me."

"I don't want to go." Daniel whined, pushing away the suit in frustration.

"I didn't ask you that, now get up!"

"Mom... it's 4:50 in the morning!" Daniel whined childishly

The phone began to ring abruptly and Claire reached to pick it up. "Hello?..." Claire held the receiver and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Get your lazy ass up!"

Daniel's rolled his eyes, turning around with his knees in the couch as he mocked his mother. "_Get your lazy ass up_.." He whispered.

"...Okay..9099...6:30...wow..okay... I have to go."

Claire hung up the phone and glared over to the corner, watching as Daniel changed into the suit.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and get dressed."

"I just lost my wife and child the least you could do is be sympathetic."

"Move it Daniel!"

_**NWJ**_

"Why are we at the airport?" Daniel asked, confused as Claire unbuckled her seat belt and reached in the back. "Mom!"

"Here." Claire handed him a rose and an ubrella watching as it began to sprinkle rain.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Save your marriage."

"What do you mean?"

"Your wife...Who is carrying your child is about to get on that plane right there in about 5 minutes and fly half-way across the world for 3 months."

"WHAT!"

"I know, but all you have to do is talk her down and then maybe you two can work it out."

"What time does she leave?"

"6:30."

"What time is it now?"

"6:27."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel ran furiously through the rain, the puddles splashing up against his knees as the water soaked his body yet he continued on. He ran endlessly, trying to catch up, his mind re-uttering her name until he finally reached the plane. He smiled, spotting her distinctive brown mane under the leopard spotted umbrella headed by a weeping Marc. He watched as she hugged him lovingly and continued on the plane, his feet moving faster and faster until all he could do was call out her name.

"WILHELMINA!" Daniel screamed at the top of her lungs, running to the top of the plane stairs and cupping her face tenderly. "They say it's a river that circles the earth. A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe, It conquers all, It changes say it's a blessing, They say it's a gift, They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is, It conquers all-"

"Daniel what are you talking about?" She questioned, her eyes searching his for some type of signal.

Daniel shook his head, wiping the water from her face and clearing the stray strands of hair. "Just shut up and listen to me okay! Vanessa Williams said It's a fucking mystery, Love breaks your heart, Love takes no less than everything, Love makes it hard, And fades away so easily. In this world we've created, Where this place that we lived, In a blink of an eye the darkness slips in, Love lights the world, unites the love that's for eternity, Love breaks the chain, Love aches for everyone of us, Love takes the tears and the pain, And turns it in to the beauty that remains...That's love baby I love you...Don't leave me...I...I ... need you!" He pleaded, his head touching hers in desperation as the rain drops slipped between them.

"Daniel...I can't do this right now...I have to go." She pulled away slowly, going back up the stairs.

Daniel, heartbroken stood at the bottom of the stairs, the red rose beginning to wilt in the pounding of the rain drops.

"Sir, we need you step away please." The guard instructed.

Daniel sighed, walking backwards as he watched the doors close and the stairs begin to lift.

"Wait! Daniel!" A voice called out.

He spun around mid-depression, his eyes widening as Wilhelmina came running down the stairs, jumping off when it came to the part that was airlifted. Soaked in Dior, she ran down to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "This is Love." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, crashing her lips onto his passionately as his wet hands traveled up her back. Almost as soon as they're lips met she was pulling away, her face stained with tears. She turned around, her hand still entranced in Daniel's. As they approached the descending stairs she turned to face him, guiltily placing something in his hands, kissing his fist tenderly.

"I...will always...love you." She poke sternly, her hand beginning to slip from his grip.

Daniel sulked unhappily as she returned to the plane, watching as the stairs ascended and the doorways closed. He shook his head as a light gasp escaped from his lips and the tears slipped from his eyes. His fist slowly opened, her lipstick still imprinted upon his knuckles. His heart sunk, looking at the damp and crumpled note, lying in his hand.

_Whatever happens_

_it's a mystery_

_Love breaks your heart_

_Love takes no less than everything_

_Love makes it hard_

_And fades away so easily_

_In this world we've created_

_Where this place that we lived_

_In a blink of an eye the darkness slips in_

_Love lights the world, unites the love that's for eternity_

_Love breaks the chain_

_Love aches for everyone of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains_

_**Or does it?**_

_**REVIEW HEIFERS**_

_**Change in line up**_

_**tues day wil now be for which love II and holidaze ever after is on wednes any further changes will be included in updates**_


	14. Inevitably Dealing

_1 Month Later_

"Okay, last month Elle totally wiped us out in sales which is why-"

"That's because Wilhelmina wasn't here." Amanda added, her feet propped up on the conference table.

"No it is not due to my wife's absence...As you all know she is doing some...freelance work on our International Mode branches..trying to get them up to par and to the USA standard."

"I heard you two got divorced." Amanda questioned, much to the suspicion of the others.

"No Amanda, we are not divorced."

"Than how come she smashed your office with a baseball bat and was seen with the Queen of England...without her wedding ring."

"Her hand swells Amanda...She probably just...took it off."

"Why would her hand swell?" Asked Sheila nosily.

"She has high blood-...Alright ENOUGH we are not here to discuss personal matters...This is about Mode."

"Wilhelmina _is _Mode." Amanda stated, the rest of them agreeing.

Marc pinched her slightly, trying to get her to shut up as beads of sweat began to run Daniel's face. He huffed, feeling the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He gasped, seeing a glimpse of the screen. "Ummm Daniel...Sorry to interrupt but can I be excused."

"No Marc, we're in the middle of a very important meeting, whatever you have to do can wait."

"It's an urgent phone call."

"Whoever it is..they can wait."

"It's your wife." Marc spat, causing everyone to look up at him for a reaction.

Daniel stiffened, hearing the word _wife _echo in his ear endlessly. Claire cleared her throat, watching from behind as he phased in and out of reality.

"Daniel." She called out for his attention. "Daniel...Daniel...Okay meeting adjourned...Marc bring the phone."

"She hung up now.." Marc whined. "Stupid pasty face wouldn't let me answer."

"Hey Marc...I am still your boss and I demand respect okay. I am not Wilhelmina, we are not friends and if I catch you calling me out of my name again you will be demoted so fast it'll turn you straight." Daniel said angrily before storming off to his office.

"Ugh what's stuck up his Prada Loafer." Marc whispered to Claire, clearly taken aback by Daniel's sudden burst of anger.

Claire shrugged as they walked through the tunnel. "I don't know maybe it's the fact that he hasn't seen or heard from his wife in the last month and yet you seem to be on the phone with her in every waking moment."

"Well then he should call her."

"He has and she hasn't returned any of his ph-"

"MOM!" Claire was interrupted by Daniel's scream.

Claire rolled her eyes. "One second."

_**NWJ**_

_Scoop Alert Scoop Alert! You are watching Fashion Buzz TV with your host Suzuki St. Pierre and the great Fashionista Diva Wilhelmina Slater-Meade via skype... Mrs. Meade recently picked up roots in the UK after leaving abruptly to go "clean house" over in Mode's international branches but just after a series of "unfortunate events" had hit Familia of Meade ...I smell a fake and I am going to get the real deal on the family Meade misfortune. Here she is:_

_"Wilhelmina darling how is it over in the UK?"_

_Wilhelmina smiled falsely, in her mind not even wanting to be there. "Great...It's an interesting opportunity to indulge yourself within the differences that circulate around American and European fashion."_

_"Hmmm that is "interesting" but what America wants to know is why are you even there?"_

_"Uhhhh to extend some much needed help in organizing Meade's international side."_

_"But so soon and without warning?"_

_"It was a knee jerk decision but a good one."_

_"Would you care to explain the mishap at your husband's office...Where you smashed it...with a baseball..bat."_

_"I thought it was Claire's office...Next question."_

_"Okay...Well...how do you feel about leaving..the day after your sister's fatal train accident?"_

_"Well you know...Things happen and Life goes on but she will be greatly missed."_

_"But right before her passing...She came to Mode and reportedly revealed some questioning things about you and your marital situation such as..Daniel's infidelity?"_

_"Well my sister has always had a mental history of misconscrewing the facts and twisting lies to her benefit so anything she might of reportedly said is highly doubted in my mind."_

_"Sorry to keep probing you but The police say that the car she had was registered to you...after..you...bailed her out of jail for a suspicious domestic occurrence?"_

_"Oh yes, I bailed her out and gave her my car so that she could take care of what she needed to take care of and then I took a Town Car home."_

_"Oh...I see...Well before we run out of time I just have to ask you...Is there an heir to the Meade Empire in the works?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well...Pictures have been circulating around the Internet of you in the UK and a few in NY of you looking alittle...bigger than usual in the midsection...Anything you'd like to share?"_

_"Suzuki, you know how I am I don't like to share.."_

_"Oh c'mon Willie, end this interview on a good note...Should the fashion world be preparing for their own version of Brangelina minus The Aniston."_

_"Suzuki..."_

_"Wilhelmina...You know you want to tell us..Your smiling and you haven't done that since 86'...Are you pregnant?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH Did you here that Fashion world! An heir to the throne if Meade shall be produced in..."_

_"...March." She added reluctantly._

_"Oh I'm overcome with excitement..I'm going to be a God-father to..."_

_"...A little girl."_

_"OMG kill me now...That's it and you heard it from me first..The Royal Family is expecting their very first child, a girl in the Spring...Thank you Wilhelmina."_

_"It's always good to see you Suzuki."_

_"Likewise dear and Congratulations Daddy Dan-"_

"How could she do this to me?" Daniel exclaimed after he shut off the TV, throwing the remote to the floor.

"Daniel...what exactly did she do?"

"Hey Daniel!" Amanda yelled as she strutted into his Daniel, one hand on her hip. "Since Wilhelmina's all pregnant and swollen and stuff ...can I like.._...borrow _her wedding band?"

"No."

"What about her engagement ring?"

"NO!"

"But it's a marquise cut with a white Gold setting and-"

"Amanda No!"

"But it's 10 carats!"

"What about on your Golden Anniversary?"

"Amanda your fired!"

"What?" Amanda and Claire shouted simultaneously, their faces both stained in confusion.

"You heard me your fired!" Daniel restated, as he moved towards his office door. "And anyone else who doesn't respect me can leave too!"

"Mrs. Meade." Amanda whimpered, terror in her eyes.

"It's alright dear...He'll come around...Just go back to your station." Claire assured, ushering her passed Daniel and through the door.

"Can you believe the nerve of those people?" Daniel asked, storming back to his desk.

"What nerve...Marc is just making sure his friend is alright...Wilhelmina was protecting herself from the harassment of the paparazzi and Amanda was...being Amanda...You can't fault _'those people' _for that."

"But mom, she didn't even ask me..She just went and announced it without consulting me."

"Daniel I hate to say it...But you didn't consult her when you jumped into bed with another woman."

"Mom that is so low okay..Besides Renee is dead..it doesn't matter."

"And yet you covered her funeral costs..without consulting your _wife. "_

"Her father was going to cremate her and throw her in the bushes somewhere...I did what any thoughtful brother-in-law would do after his sister-in-law fell into a coma in his lobby and died 2 days later."

"And 2 days after she announced that your wife had an abortion at age 14 and you where cheating on her."

"I learned to forgive."

"Oh cut the crap Daniel, you know you had feelings for that woman. This little separation of the sexes you and Wilhelmina are having is not just for her. You need this too...You have to cleanse yourself of your wrong doings."

"I already have."

"If you have already done so , why are you being a jackass to everyone within a 100 mile radius of you...You are distracting yourself by throwing your head into work...You fire employees on a daily basis...You Curse out Marc for no reason...You haven't cleansed yourself Daniel...You are harbouring your feelings because you miss your wife and you hate yourself for hurting her the way you did and so your taking it out on everyone around you and honey...That's just not right ...and it's certainly no way to live."

"I know..Mom...I just..I just miss her so much." Daniel whispered before bursting into sobs, his hand covering his face as he thought about her.

"...Than tell her that."

_**NWJ**_

"Uh..Wilhelmina...I know I'm probably the last person that you want to hear from right now especially considering the fact that this is about the..uh...37th time I've called you all day...I just wanted to make sure that you where okay...And the baby...I know this is your 20th week..I read somewhere that...around this time...some women experience..leg cramps...Yeah...try um straightening your leg...heel first and uh... flexing your toes back toward your shins...or walk around for a few minutes...Yes I'm reading out of a book. Oh and I uh heard this name that I liked today...Mackenzie Claire...Let me know what you think...I miss you...and I uh...saw the..interview...You looked beautiful...Okay...I'm gonna go before it cuts me off..I love y-"

Wilhelmina sighed heavily as she pressed the save button on the voice-mail, a small smile on her face as she stretched her leg out and flexed her toes back, a baby name book in her hand turned towards the M section. _Mackenzie_

_Origin- Mixed English_

_Meaning- Reconnect_

_Claire_

_Origin-French_

_Meaning-Together._

_**NWJ**_

_GASP! Renee did die...But what happened..Stay tuned_

_GASP! Willie hasn't contacted Daniel in a month..But Will she...Stay tuned_

_GASP!Your all coming out of the wood works with review...lol...Keep doing what your doing and I may update tomorrow too lol =D  
_


	15. Life's Sickness

_1 Month Later_

"Madam, are you awake?" The butler asked promptly, drawing the blinds slightly as her eyes squinted open.

"Charles I told you to call me Wilhelmina." She responded, sitting up further in the bed.

"No madam, you mustn't do that. Allow me." He spoke properly, hurrying over to fluff her pillow and adjust her legs as they where propped up on the stack of extra pillows.

"I'm fine Charles."

"I'm sorry madam but your doctor strictly instructed me to make sure that your feet are elevated and you don't slouch..I am just following protocol per his instructions."

"Thank you Charles."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes Charles."

"And before I go Madam..Your husband is outside and is quite desperate to see you."

"What?"

_5 Hours Earlier_

"Daniel, you can't keep sulking..Get up...And have you seen the news yet?" Claire asked, pushing his legs from atop the desk.

"No."Daniel answered angrily.

"Daniel you need to take charge of this company...Your not running it Marc and I are and there is only so much that we can do."

"Well why don't you try telling my wife to call me and then we'll talk."

"Okay well at least watch the press conference..It's on right now...She looks really pretty...And it's with the Queen..."

"Mom."

"Just watch the damn Press Conference."

"TURN ON THE TV OMG OMG OMG TURN ON THE TV." Marc screamed as he ran through the winding halls of Mode, his feet scuffing the floor with each turn.

"Why what's going on Marc?" Claire asked worriedly.

"I'm calling her right now.." Marc replied, not listening as he dialed sporadically.

"Marc what's going on?" Daniel asked, finally speaking up.

"Just turn on the TV." he answered nervously, pressing the phone to his ear.

Claire acted fast, moving over to the TV and pressing the power button.

_Replay Action! If you watch closely you can see our NY Diva requesting a glass of water from the help and...Then...Watch...She stops walking...Boom she hits the ground..REPLAY..Slow-mo...I hope she didn't get her Chanel dirty.._

"Is that Wilhelmina?" Daniel asked slowly, his eyes wide as they replayed her royal faint right next to the Queen.

"Wait-Wait..Wilhelmina says...She's fine...the baby's fine...Just high blood pre-"

Marc stopped talking as Daniel bolted from the room, his fast feet leading the way and down the stairs. Immediately Betty came running in the office, confused.

"Why did Daniel just yell at me to book the next flight to the UK?"

Claire nodded, her finger pointing towards the screen as it replayed Wilhelmina's incident..over...and over...and ...over.

_**NWJ**_

"Tell him I am fine and he can go back home." Wilhelmina ordered, pointing towards the door.

"I tried madam but he said he won't leave without you...It's romantic if you ask me."

"Well it's a good thing nobody ever asks you anything Charles." She retorted irritably, sighing as her IV attached hand swept down her face. "I'm sorry I just..."

"It's fine madam...What shall we do about your husband though?"

Wilhelmina shrugged. "Let him in."

Charles nodded, walking towards the door and pulling it open. He then walked out, his neck craning from side to side to located him but to no avail. Finally he came back in. "Madam it appears that he's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He's left...I believe the American phrase is _The building?"_

"Well why the hell would he do that?"

"Willie!" Narc screamed annoyingly as he ran into her room.

"Narc what do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I ran off Daniel."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Oh you mustn't yell, you might upset the little bugger..."

"Why in the hell would you tell my husband to leave?"

"I thought you didn't want him here."

"No No No You do not interfere in my personal life okay, that is what my AMERICAN assistant is for..Because at least when he interferes he does it the right way...Charles hand me my phone." Wilhelmina huffed, as she was given her phone, dialing madly. "Damn..It's busy...Well I hope you are happy...You could have just burned what little bit of reconciliation that I had with my GODDAMN HUSBAND!"

"Bloody hell woman...They said you where bad but my God.." Narc whispered.

_**NWJ**_

"Daniel how is she?" Claire asked with a nosy group of Marc, Amanda and Betty gathered around the phone.

"I don't know...Her assistant said she didn't want to see me and I was like a boil..on her life...that wouldn't...go away."

"I didn't say that?" Marc exclaimed.

"Shhhh." Claire hushed him. "Daniel that doesn't sound much like Wilhelmina."

"Well considering what's been happening and the fact that I haven't heard or talked to her in the last 2 months..I wouldn't be surprised."

"Okay well before you go booking a flight home...Call her."

"I have been for the last 2 months and she hasn't answered."

"Wait Wait! I'm getting a text from Willie!" Marc squealed.

"Oh of course..She contacts the assistant and not her own husband." Daniel complained, getting agitated with the whole situation.

"Okay, okay...She says..Daniel don't complain jackass because she called you and you didn't pick up because the line was busy."

"Diss Burn Diss Burn Diss Burn." Amanda recited as she cabbage-patched her way around the office giddily.

"And she says to tell Daniel to go to room 909 at the Ritz Carlton on Aster Street and there will be a key waiting for him at the will call area."

"What time?" Daniel questioned.

"Now."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel paced nervously, looking around the room to see all of the candles he lit, flowers he placed and chocolate he had brought. Finally he heard the door crack open and a grey haired butler enter, Wilhelmina's hand attached to his.

"Take it easy madam, you mustn't rush after all you just got...How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Charles asked, confused.

Wilhelmina shook her head, stripping herself of her coat and sunglasses but not before Daniel could charge towards her, his hands immediately cupping her face and bringing her closer.

"I love you so much."

"Dan-"

Before she could even finish, his lips where already on hers and she didn't think twice before everything fell from her hands and to the floor. She moaned softly as his tongue invaded her space and his hands finished stripping her of her coat. He huffed as their lips parted and he felt the briefest trace of her breath across his face. She looked up at him innocently, not knowing how to go on, his thumbs resting on her cheeks as he stroked them gently. She shook her head and grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket, twirling her fingers in it as she pulled him closer and kissed him back with an equal yearn.

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina breathed slowly, her back aching as her hands pushed her up from the hardwood floor. She looked to her side to see an up and alert Daniel staring back at her, just a sheet covering him from the waist to the thigh. She looked over her own self as she held the same sheet close to her bosom as they lied in the middle of the living room. She closed her eyes, exhausted as her body continued to ache in it's entity from spot to spot seeing how last night they had moved from spot to spot...tainting each area with their passion. She looked back over at Daniel, still staring at her and waiting for some type of response.

"Daniel we need to talk."

"That we do but not now...Now..I just want to hold you..If that's okay."

She tried to keep up her angry facade but couldn't help but smile as his legs locked with hers and his large biceps pulled her closer. She thought it mind boggling that she was just in the hospital for high-blood pressure and fainting from stress and yet she could make love to her husband nearly a dozen times and be fine. She watched his hand travel to her bulging belly in his slumber, his hand resting there in comfort. She exhaled in relief, snuggling next to him because she had missed him too and despite everything that had happened she was determined to let it disappear for just a moment and allow herself to feel the content_ of_ that moment. Infinitesimal as it may seem, it put her in a daze, allowing her to just lie there as if nothing had ever happened and the world had been put on pause just for them. Maybe Love is a drug she thought..And if it is... it's some _pretty _strong stuff.


	16. Weeping May Endure For A Night

"Wilhelmina what are you doing?" Daniel questioned as she left their self prepared love bed.

"I have to work today Daniel." She replied from the bedroom.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, I called Narc and canceled all of your appointments."

"You did what?"

"Is that bad?"

"Well I did have alot to do."

"I'll just help you with it tomorrow."

"Who said you'll still be here tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel questioned, wrapping the sheet around his waist to stand and confront her.

"Daniel...I'm glad I can...look at your face and not want to milk it in acid anymore but that doesn't change all the crap you pulled while I was gone."

"What are you talking about? I barely did anything when you where gone."

"Exactly, you let Mode fall into a black hole and let's not forget Renee's 15,000 funeral."

"How do you know how much I spent."

"I have access to all the accounts...ALL OF THE ACCOUNTS."

"I was just trying to be a good brot-"

"After all the shit she pulled the day before the bitch died...Calling out your infidelity...talking about my...past...Doing every...single thing to tear this family apart and you mean to tell me that you didn't have the decency to ship her off in a pine box and leave her be or just let the Senator take care if it, like he was suppose to."

"He was just going to let her sit in a funeral home."

"Admit it...You still loved her."

"No..Wilhelmina...I love you."

"That doesn't mean that you still didn't have feelings for her and an inkling of you still didn't love her."

"Wow..You know what you must be really insecure."

"Excuse me?"

"Why can't you just be happy with what you have instead of bringing up this dead woman from the past.."

"BECAUSE THE PAST WAS 3 MONTHS AGO WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

"TO PROTECT YOU.."

"FROM WHAT?"

"...She was going to cry rape."

Wilhelmina chuckled, shaking her head as she pinned her hair up. "Wow..."

"What?"

"You may think I'm insecure but your a dumbass." She stated, pushing passed him to grab a pair of jeans.

"How am I a dumbass?"

"It's called a rape kit...A testimony...Alibi...Witnesses...FUCKING EVIDENCE!"

"I didn't think about that okay!"

"Yeah all you thought about was the next damn excuse to hop into bed with your ex-girlfriend."

"I did not hop into bed with her...I felt so bad afterwards..."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you where pregnant...And you still are and look at you...Your eyes are dark, your breathings uneven, your face is red, you look like your about to blow..."

"I am about to blow Daniel, okay... I am tired of all your damn excuses."

"They're not excuses...I'm just trying to explain.."

"And none of it is making sense to me..."

"Because your not willing to listen.."

"No all I want to hear is for you to tell me the truth...Did you or did you not have feelings for her when she moved in...It's a yes or no question..."

"Wilhelmina."

"Answer me.."

"No."

"Wrong answer...get out."

"What?"

"Your lying and I refuse to be made a fool of by Danny Meade...I don't care if your my husband...Hell I'm Catholic, our marriage isn't even valid anymore because you slept with another woman."

"So what are you saying...After everything we've been through...After all the making up we did...After the intimacy that we shared last night and this morning you mean to tell me that you don't want to be with me?"

"I don't know do you even want to be with me?"

"Of course I do...I love you...Your having our child in like 4 months...I can't just throw you away.."

"And I'm not throwing you away...I'm putting you on hold...Which is why you need to leave today."

"Wilhelmina...I miss you."

"And I miss you too but I don't know how I can maintain a relationship with you and we're like opposites.. Your nice, I'm mean...I'm temperamental...Your mellow...You make excuses...And I tell you what it is...We don't mesh."

"Yes we do...We balance each other out."

"Well show me the balance because I don't see it."

"Wilhelmina we have been working for the last 3 years...how can you find a disconnect this far down in the road."

"I didn't find it you put it there when you slept with my sister...My flesh in blood...My little sister!"

"And How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you forgive me?"

"None...Because sorry doesn't phase me anymore."

"Wilhelmina, I just made love to you like a man should...I just held you in my arms like a lover should...I told you i loved you like a husband should...I do love you like I should I just need you to see that."

"How can I see that when I can't even trust you?"

"With Renee...And she's gone...Let her take this little...roadblock with her."

"It's not a little roadblock...You slept with her over and OVER and OVER until I snatched the weave out of her head..."

"That was a weave?"

"Daniel...Focus..Gosh we can't even have a decent conversation." She rolled her eyes, sliding passed him as she buttoned her blouse.

"Yes we can..just listen to me."

"I AM LISTENING TO YOU..I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOUR SAYING!"

"Okay...Okay...just calm down...here sit down." He instructed, leading her to the couch. "Maybe we could try therapy."

"Have you ever met me?"

"My parents did it?"

"Where you in a daze when your father cheated on your mother for 20 years..Or when your mother had an affair and spawned Tyler...Ohh or when your mother became an alcoholic and killed your father's mistress."

"We're not them..and we can fix this...I want to fix this."

"I do too...but I can't really deal right now..Your upsetting me...You just make me really angry sometimes Daniel..."

"I know and I'm sorry but all I want to do is make it right."

"You want to make it right?...Go back home...Fix Mode and let me finish out my last month here...Then maybe we can go to...therapy...maybe...but we will definitely work this out."

"But why not now?"

"Because now...my emotions are to fresh..I get angry to quickly and If you say the wrong thing I'm liable to hurt you...or kill you...it depends on what room we're in."

"...Fine...I'll go."

"Thank you."

"But I'll miss you." Daniel sulked, pulling her up with him so that they face each other.

"I know...And I'll miss you too...But this is just all too much."

"I know..." Daniel said sheepishly, kissing the top of her head and turning to walk away.

"Daniel." Wilhelmina called out...walking up to him and pressing her lips close to him in a feathery kiss. She pulled away, her hands cupping his face. "We are still married."

"I know." He nodded, obviously sad as his hands joined hers on his face.

"But it's for the better."

"Your probably right...Well at least I'll still have time to but your Maserati."

"You haven't bought it yet?" Wilhelmina exclaimed, losing all affection.

"I got to go book my flight." He said hurriedly, scurrying away to the bedroom. "Willie..." Daniel called out, walking back into the living room..."Do I have to go."

Wilhelmina smiled weakly, walking up to him, her thumbs pressing against his cheeks as his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Yes Danny...You have to go."

* * *

_Short cuz I really couldn't write today...no insp. for some reason plus I'm drained cuz I've done like a million chapters in the last few days lol so I hope you all enjoyed this rare chapter splurge =D_

_ -**NWJ**  
_


	17. But Joy Cometh In The Morning Light

"Sooo how'd it go?" Claire asked, walking as she spoke with him on the phone.

"Awful." Daniel replied from behind her.

Claire jumped, hanging up her phone immediately, spinning around to see a sulking Daniel. "Aww sweetheart...What did you do?"

"Nothing." He answered walking to his office.

"See that's where your wrong...You cheated."

"Mom could you please lower your voice." Daniel mumbled, peeking passed his curtains to see the gawking Modies..

"Why? Are you ashamed of your infidelity?"

"Yes."

"Well you should be."

"Mom I just don't get it...She let me kiss her...She let me touch her...I held her for like 3 hours and yet...after all that she told me that she still needed space."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why not? You stayed with Dad after 20 years of cheating."

"This is a whole different situation and Wilhelmina and i are two totally different people..She has more confidence than I had back than and knows that she doesn't have to settle for a man that's going to cheat on her like a rag doll."

"Once mom...once."

"Listen son, I am sorry if i do sound the most sympathetic but...I've been where Wilhelmina is...Not knowing what to do...Just needing to get away...Even if she did sleep with you-"

"How did you know we slept together?"

"Me, Amanda, Marc and Betty left a combined 127 messages on your phone...We figured She either killed you or you slept together...Obviously we can see which one followed through."

"Maybe she should have just killed me..."

"Aww son...MAN UP!"

"But mom."

"No! Don't _but mom_ me...Take responsibility for your actions and your feelings...Two things that men don't do and it pisses me off..That's right I said it... IT PISSES me off!...She is 6 months pregnant with your child and still trying to work though your _indiscretion _While running 2 magazines and keep-"

"2 magazines?"

"Who do you think wrote the letter from the Letter from the Editor last month?...Picked the concept...Approved the photos for the center spread...It sure as hell wasn't you and your moping ass."

"...That's how she knew that Mode was in the toilet."

"And that probably pissed her off even more...Listen Daniel..just do your job and concentrate on not upsetting her...She doesn't need that right now.."

"I know...I just want to work it out."

"Well let her work her own self out...figure out things on her end and you can come to terms with your MANY FAULTS and that things will not come back together overnight."

"But mom it just feels like we're back to square one."

"Well son...sometimes it takes those dreaded two small steps backwards to take that highly anticipated leap forward...Just be patient...she'll come back."

"I'm not so sure.."

"Your father thought the same thing each time I left...And I always came back to start over...The only difference is...This better be the last time because Wilhelmina isn't the type of women to want to go for round two."

_**NWJ**_

_1 month...3 weeks...2 days Later_

"Did you clean it all?" Daniel questioned as he walked through the apartment, inspecting every crevice and corner, Marc and Betty following close behind him.

"If you are referring to the rat whole that you made Wilhelmina's apartment into...than yes." Marc responded.

"Great...it looks great..." He trailed off, walking to refrigerator and opening it. "What do you think...I went grocery shopping...Celery...Caviar...healthy things."

"You must be either really lovesick or extremely dumb." Marc quipped, shaking his head.

"Marc." Betty scolded.

"No Betty, let him speak...Marc since your the Wilhelmina expert...what did I do?" He spat sarcastically.

"A woman who is 31 weeks pregnant does not want celery, hell she can't even eat caviar...She wants chocolate...pie...rocky road ice cream...pickles...where the hell have you been?"

"In his office sulking." Betty responded.

"Okay...Well than Betty you can go get some of what Marc is talking about because she will be here any minute and-"

"Ahhh That's Willie, she's calling me." Marc exclaimed, almost dropping his phone.

"Answer it." Daniel ordered.

"Hello...Are you downstairs...do you need help with your bag..Oh...Jerks...This is going to crush him...I'll tell him...okay."

"What is it?"

"She's still in the UK."

"What...why...No I let her stay for 3 extra weeks...no more..She needs to come home...I don't want my baby born in another country."

"You _let her_ stay?"

"Okay she said she was staying and I didn't fight it...but that's not the point..The point is she needs to he here she-"

"Daniel just calm down okay, she's trying to come but they don't want her on a Public plane?"

"Why?...Did she _drop_ her drink on the flight attendant again?"

"No...They're afraid that she's going to go into labour on the plane.."

"That's crazy...Is she okay."

"Oh yeah she's fine...She was just in the middle of cursing out a customs official when she called me...So Mode UK is going to send her the private Jet...Meaning she's going to be here in about 6 hours."

"What about the Black and White Ball tonight?"

"She said she's going to try her best to make it."

"How come she called you and not me?"

"Check your phone."

"Oh...It's off...16 missed calls...oops".

"Don't you feel stupid?"

_**NWJ**_

Daniel paced nervously, his hands sweating as he watched the red carpet unfold and the persnickety personalities prance down, designer gowns and tuxes..custom made and doubles...The black and White Ball was in full swing and she was yet to be seen.

"Daniel." Marc called out from behind him.

Daniel spun around anxiously, the tails on his Armani suit flailing. "What... is she here?"

Marc sighed, raising his phone so that Daniel could see. "She's still in the UK."

"What?...no wait...we where suppose to host together...She's my surprise guest...wait..no...Is she okay...You know what... I'm going to go get her." Daniel announced, sporadically as he charged to the back. "Book me the next flight."

"Wait you can't go yet...You have to escort your mother in first."

Daniel huffed, straightening his jacket and turning to go in the other direction. "Fine...but still book me that flight."

"Sure."

Daniel nodded, walking to the front French doors, proceeding down the long carpet to his mother's limo. He exhaled, keeping his poise for the press as he opened the door slowly and they all gasped. He looked around as they began to clap and a mocha hand covered his at the top of the door. He held is breath in anticipation as his wife emerged from the inside. She stood slowly, holding onto the car door for support. She leaned over, a smile on her face. "I got up by myself, now you owe me...My balance is off."

Daniel smirked, his arm nearest to her snaking around the small of her back while the other held her hand for support. He looked over her limped step, confused. "Why are you limping?" He whispered, looking at the stint on her leg below the long and flowy white dress.

"I'll tell you later...Now just focus on me not falling on my face." She replied behind her smile.

They stopped, posing for a photographer as the press attempted to cover Wilhelmina Slater's coveted return. Daniel grinned in excitement, looking over her outfit. She wore a Seraphine emire waisted white silk gown, a V-neck cut that fell to the floor as a black sequined sash held the dividend between her chest and large belly.

"Do I look beautiful enough for you Mr. Meade?" Wilhelmina questioned,as they walked away.

"You are beautiful." Daniel stated, stopping and turning to kiss her quickly. "...sorry..."

"Daniel."

"What?...You expect to be able to wear that dress and me not be able to keep my hands off of you?"

_**NWJ**_

"Willie!" Marc screeched, dropping everything in his hands as he ran towards her backstage. Wilhelmina smiled, peeking passed the curtain as he continued towards her. He halted, stopping short of her bump. "May I."

Wilhelmina chuckled, uncharacteristically shocking Marc. "Come here." She ordered, taking him into her arms.

"Aww Willie."

Wilhelmina hugged him tightly, and tighter...and tighter. "Don't you ever recommend my assistant to be a dumbass named Narc who couldn't find his own finger if he pointed to himself."

Marc pulled away slowly, gasping for air as Wilhelmina grinned."...missed..you." He croaked, pulling at his neck as he coughed. Pulling himself together, he began to probe. "Sooo..eh hem...Can I take this as you and Daniel being okay now."

"For now...You know I just realized that holding this over him and torturing him could only last for so long...I seriously considered divorce and I even had the Motion to Order drawn up...But I couldn't do it...I love him to much...And we'll just have to work on our trust but...I could never divorce him.."

"Awww Willie...he's your other other half.."

"My other other half?"

"Yes...I'm your other half of course...duh."

"Your crazy."

"I know...Tell me...Are you guys still going to go to have therapy and talk everything out."

"We did that in the UK...I think the communication has shifted now from verbal to know seeing what's going to happen...How are we going to act from there on...And then time will tell."

"No therapy?'

"So many questions...No therapy...I don't want a bald Dr. Phil wannabe all in my business...We can get through this by ourselves...I just needed to be alone for alittle while..."

"Awww I'm so glad your back..Are you coming to Mode tomorrow?"

"Yes...And this issue better be perfect."

MArc gulped, looking around. "Excuse me."

Wilhelmina rose and eyebrow, turning to watch as he left. _Betty WE Have work to do!_

"Willie." Daniel called out, looking behind the curtain.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to be the hostess...I can host by myself if you want because..You know it's alot of walking."

Wilhelmina beamed, her hand touching his face as he approached her. He flinched back, cautious. "What's wrong?" She questioned, her eyebrows contorted in confusion.

"Nothing..I thought you where going to hit me."

Wilhelmina laughed, shaking her head. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know...You could of had some residual anger left...And what is with all this laughing your doing."

"I don't know...I'm just happy to be back home."

"So your not angry with me anymore?"

"Just a tinge of disappointment...but I'll get over it as time goes on...Why would I waste time being angry at you when I could be spending time loving you and enjoying my last trimester with my husband."

"This does not sound like the Wilhelmina I know."

"Well...I learned alot in the UK...and one of the things are Life is to be enjoyed...Not wasted..." She answered, pressing her lips to his afterwards, pulling him closer and clasping her arms around his neck. Daniel grinned beneath her kisses, his arms wrapping around her waist and traveling up her back as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly they heard clapping, and whooping from the audience of persnickety personalities. Wilhelmina laughed, still in Daniel's hold and her arm still snaked around his neck as she looked to Amanda who had the curtain rope in her hand.

"Amanda..."

"Share you love with the world Danimina."

Daniel smiled as he was handed the Mike, one hand still around her waist, trying not to laugh as his face turned red from embarrassment. "Welcome to The Black and White Ball.."

* * *

_Is the End?...You tell me...Do you want more fluff or just leave it here...Majority review win =D_

_** -NWJ**_


	18. Trials and Tribs: Epilouge

_No I'm not dead, I was just so drained from all those chapters and I was fresh out of ideas. For Trials and Tribs (Which stands for Trials and Tribulations if you haven't caught that yet) I decided to take a note from YoblingDramioneLover and do an Epilogue because I really like that idea...smart! SOoooooooooooo EnJoY_

**_ -NWJ_**

* * *

"Willie?" Daniel asked cautiously, stepping lightly into the bedroom. He sighed in sympathy to see her curled up with a pillow, her eyes wide open. He kicked off his shoes, climbing next to her. "Willie?"

"Why does God hate me?" Wilhelmina questioned.

"God doesn't hate you...he just doesn't like you."

"So he's punishing me like this..It's cruel."

"I know..."

"No you don't know...I weigh 197 pounds...I am 4 days overdue and I feel like the devil is stabbing me in the back with his pitchfork."

"The doctor said if you don't deliver by Friday, he'll induce you."

"Daniel...It's Monday...FUCK FRIDAY I NEED NOW."

"Okay...Okay...Just...you know...rest and...don't go anywhere."

"Where the hell am I gonna go Daniel...to the other side of the bed?"

"I'm sorry..I should be more..understanding...you are cranky and irritable an-" Daniel recited as if he where reading out of a handbook.

"Who the hell said I'm cranky?"

"No one ..but the small fact that every word out of your mouth lately is either fuck, shit, hell or damn...I would think your alittle...just alittle... on edge."

"..the hell...ALITTLE ON EDGE Damn it Daniel I'm pass the edge hell I am the Edge!"

"Shhh she can hear you." He whispered, his hand resting on her large belly.

"Than tell her to pack her placenta and get the hell out."

"Okay...take a nap.."

"Why?"

"Because when you take a nap you mellow down...And I'm afraid if you don't ...you might slaughter a small town."

"I can't even sleep because I can't get comfortab-..."She trailed off, her anger suddenly replaced with tears.

"Aww, now Wils don't cry." Daniel pleaded, crawling back on the bed, sitting her up, his hands grasping her shoulders. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not...cr-crying because I don't think I'll be okay..I'm crying because if I don't I would have to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like these hormones...I just had the sudden urged to dip your foot in acid and watched you writhe in agony but then I felt bad because you've been so good and I'm such a bitch..." She said through her tears, not even acting like herself as the hormones began to take control.

"Wils..It's okay..."

"But your not denying the fact that I'm a bitch..." She mumbled, causing her sobbing to intensify.

"You know...I know the perfect thing to cheer you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah..Just...take that nap we talked about earlier and I'll be back in 2 hours, 3 hours tops...Call me if you hae any contractions okay?"

She nodded, wiping her tears as she plopped back. Daniel smiled, kissing her softly and running out the door, leaning aganist the now closed door. "Geeze...Damn hormones."

"I HEARD THAT YOU DAMN MEERKAT!"

_What is with this pregnancy that she has to compare everyone to animals when she's upset.._

"I HEARD THAT TOO JACKASS."

_That was a thought...A thought!_

"KEEP TALKING AND SEE WHERE YOUR THUMBS ARE TOMORROW MORNING..KEEP IT UP...TRY ME."

_DAMN!_

"DANIEL!"

"I'm leaving!"

_**NWJ**_

Daniel huffed, closing the door gently as he tip toed into the house. Stepping carefully, he creaked open the bedroom door to see her wide awake and sitting up.

"I thought I told you to take a nap."

"I tried...I really did but I'm really not...comfortable..I'm tense...I'm anxious...My ribs are getting kicked in..."

"Aww I like the angry you better...I hate to see you miserable." Daniel whispered, leaning on her side to kiss her.

"I'll be fine."

"How about we take a spin?"

"I don't feel well Daniel.."

"Oh C'mon Wils it'll be quick I promise."

"Daniel...

"Okay...Whatever you wish...I don't blame you if you don't want to ride in your new Flame Red 2012 Maserati complete with 405 horse power and black interior seats AND advanced GPS system...with individual AIR CONDITIONING

"You. Got Me. A. Ma-serati..."

"Just bought it."

"You bastard."

"Wait..What?...Thank you would suffice."

"You finally get me the car that I have been wanting...since the beginning of time...And I can't even fit behind the wheel."

"I'll drive..c'mon it'll be fun."

"No ... I don't like the way you drive in fast cars."

"Willie you know you want to ride."

"No I don't."

"I heard that if you go over a lot of speed bumps it could send you into labor."

"Let's Go."

"Oh shoot." Daniel cursed himself, looking down at his watch.

"What?" She questioned, her legs now swung off the edge of the bed.

Daniel sucked his teeth, the time putting a callus in his way. "We can't go."

"Why not?"

"I have to take my mom to her AA meeting."

"No you don't...she can take herself."

"If no one takes her she won't go in and she'll sit in the lobby and wait for them to come out."

"Well that's her."

"I'm sorry Willie, I have to go drop my mom off then run to this La Pearla meeting...maybe later?"

"I don't have later...And did you just say La Pearla..as in size negative 5 models in skimpy underwear, walking around your office?"

"Uh...no...I meant...La Prada...Spanish Prada...New brand."

"Ugh...I hate men..you did this to me." She accused, a pout resting on her face as she guilted him.

"I know."

"No you don't..You know what...I'll take her."

"No you don't have to do that."

"Oh c'mon I haven't been out of this house in days."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine...Hey I can't drink either so I'll fit right in...kind of."

"So your going to go in with her."

"Oh God no..I'm just going to wait in the car."

"Fine...But keep your phone and your PDA on."

"Okay."

"And your pager."

"Okay."

"And make sure nothing is on mute."

"Okay."

"And everything is in earshot."

"Okay."

"And that your-"

"Daniel."

"What?" He asked innocently, looking up from his ongoing thoughts

"Leave."

_**NWJ**_

Claire huffed as she entered the large town car, pulling at her coat to ensure that it didn't snag at any screws. She looked up at Wilhelmina, looking around at the broken pencils that laid scattered across the seat. "All you had to say was that you didn't like the idea of complementary Meade pencils." Claire snipped, noting the mess.

Wilhelmina shook her head, gathering the pencils to one side of her. "I was warming up for your neck."

"I'm going to let that go because your carrying my son's child but I had a really good quip about Cellulite...really good."

"Save it for the Christmas dinner Claire."

"Of course_ dear_."

"So how was your _I'm a boozebag _meeting?"

"Better than the time you sat waiting around for me."

"Oh not exactly ..._Jorge _and I drove around a bit."

Claire scoffed, noting the ice cream parlor across the way. "That explains the extra 10 pounds you put on while I was gone."

"Oh please Claire you practically went through rigamortis while you were in there."

"...the ideal daughter in law."

"And the mother in law no one wants."

"So how are those stretch marks coming along?"

"I was about to say the same thing in reference to your face."

"Touche."

"Hand me a pencil." Wilhelmina ordered, pointing to the nearly empty canister of complimentary pencils.

"Wh-"

"NOW!"

Claire complied, grabbing one and slowly handing it to her. She watched as her knuckles turned white, her hands grasped tightly around each side until the pressure broke and she exhaled in relief.

"You know you have to pay for those right?"

"They're complementary."

"One...Not ...19?"

"I Co-own this company..Those are my pencils...to break...hand me another one."

"What?"

".A. PENCIL."

Again she complied, passing two and watching as she broke them immediately in distress.

"So your murder victims have gone from small children to pencils...interesting."

"Shutup."

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing considering your likely to drop dead any second."

"Ouch..." Claire stated, looking as she held onto the seat belt and her breathing became short. She chuckled lightly. "You must be in labor."

"Shutup." Wilhelmina responded, shutting her eyes in hopes that it reduce the pain.

"How far apart are they?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Okay...tell me when your next contraction is."

"Dear God...I need a drink."

"Asking the Lord for liquor...while your pregnant...he'll surely grant that prayer...Whiskey rain."

"Just SHUTUP...Ah... Son of a bitch...Son of a goddamn bitch."

"I'm guessing that was a contraction...a strong one at that.."

"Why am I even here..I should have stayed home..."

"Well you were just trying to help out Daniel but then again you are..4 days overdue...and 50 years cranky."

"I am not 50 years old!"

"Just taking a shot in the dark..."

"Can you tell Jorge to...redirect..the route...to Mount-...Mount-...I hate you so much Claire."

"3 minutes apart." Claire tracked, noting her sudden change in attitude.

"This is going too fast."

"Well brace yourself because we're about to fly...Jorge Ella está en el trabajo que tenemos que ir al hospital .. paso en él!"

_"Si."_

"Claire...This is may seem crazy but I want you to...I want you to..."

"To What?"

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"GIVE ME YOUR GOD DAMN HAND." Wilhelmina ordered, snatching her boney hand immediately. She nearly crushed it as her strength was transferred into that one little squeeze to ease her pain. Claire squealed breathlessly, rubbing her hand as Wilhelmina relinquished it. She watched as Willie leaned back, exasperated as Claire reached in the freezer for ice. She took it out, placing it in a cup.

"For me?" Wilhelmina questioned, reaching out slightly.

Claire scoffed, placing her bruised hand in the cup."For Me."

"Bitch."

"How long have you been having contractions?"

"5 hours."

"We've only been together 3 hours."

"I didn't pay attention to it this morning because they weren't that bad."

"When was the last time you've had a child?"

"A long time...Why does it feel like we're not moving?"

Claire shrugged, looking to the driver. He shrugged pointing to the line of cars in front of him._ Lociento Senora Meade..bumper to bumper traffic in rush hour!_

"Did you hear that?" Claire questioned, delighting in Wilhelmina's pain.

"You know this is all your fault?"

"How so?"

"If you were'nt such an alcoholic...I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Totally plausible."

"Shutup!" Wilhelmina bellowed lowly, grabbing Claire's other hand and squeezing it tightly until the pain passed.

Claire sat agape, her mouth open as she looked over her crippled and bent hand. "Bit-chh."

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Wilhelmina responded, leaning back into the leather seats.

_**NWJ**_

"How long has it been?" Wilhelmina asked, exasperated as her hands clenched the seat belt tightly. Claire shrugged, taking a bite from her gyro as they moved slowly. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, turning slightly to give Claire the evil eye out of frustration. "Are you really going to sit here and eat street meat while I writhe in agony?"

"I asked you if you wanted one and you said No."

"No, I said Ouch because I was IN PAIN."

"Oops."

"Bitch."

"You know what...this traffic isn't getting any better so why don't you call Daniel."

"I did."

"Page him?"

"I did."

"Text?"

"I did."

"PDA-"

"What do you expect me to do? Pull a Betty and sky write...I can wait it out."

"Says my bruised fingers." Claire said bitterly, raising her injured hand, wrapped strategically in an Hermes scarf.

"Is that Meade?" Wilhelmina questioned, pointing up at the tall building across the street as the car pulled up by inches.

"I thought that hot dog vendor was familiar."

"Do you think we could make it?"

"I can..."

"Claire."

"Fine...but no holding hands...you already punctured the hand I write with."

"Cry cry..open the door."

Claire shook her head, opening the door and hopping out. "Keep it up ...but who do you think is going to help you out of the car because you know you can barely walk let alone get up."

"Bitch."

Claire smiled, extending her hand. "Ditto Darling...ditto."

_**NWJ**_

"Your new marketing plan has peaked the interest of many investors but we are honored that you chose Meade, specifically Mode to showcase your collection." Daniel ended, clicking a close to his PowerPoint. "Now...The Samples." He led on as they dimmed the lights, back round music beginning to play. He sat down in the front row, looking forward as the new models began to emerge from behind the curtain, their bodies petite and outfits skimpy. He turned around slowly, and eye still on the _fashion _when he felt a finger poke his back repeatedly. "Mom?" He questioned, doubling back in surprise. "Your suppose to be with Wilhelmina. Where is Wilhelmina?" He panicked, getting up and rushing over to a less congested area.

"Calm down, she's in your office."

"Is she okay?"

Claire bit her lips, taking his hand with her good one and leading him in a sprint down the winding orange halls.

"Mom answer me." Daniel demanded.

Claire shook her head in defiance, pushing Daniel's office door open. "Look."

Daniel squinted, watching as Wilhelmina sat at his desk on his laptop, typing expeditiously. He smirked, leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Wilhelmina jumped, shutting the top immediately as if she were innocent. "Huh?"

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He questioned again, advancing towards her.

"You are suppose to be running this magazine." Wilhelmina stated unsure, trying to change the subject

"I am..."

"Than why did I find 13 typos in the book...And 7 in your Letter from the Editor."

"That's not important right now...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the next issue is what needs help."

"She's lying." Claire stated, walking towards them both. "She's in labor."

Daniel whipped around, his eyes widening. "Is this true?"

Wilhelmina sulked. "Oh C'mon Daniel are you going to believe your drunken senile mother whose social security number is 7 or me your-"

"Bitchy wife." Claire finished with a laugh. "Look." She lifted her Hermes wrapped hand. "Contractions are 3 minutes apart."

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel scolded. "Why didn't you page me?"

"I did...Your pager was off...and your PDA..was unresponsive."

"Did you call me?"

"Hey Daniel!"Amanda bellowed as she pranced into the office. "Wilhelmina called you like an hour ago and she was like screaming and stuff...You might want to call her back." Daniel rolled his eyes, gesturing towards a contracting Wilhelmina. Amanda squealed, watching as Wilhelmina grabbed a Mode pencil from Daniel's canister, ready to break it. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, running over to battle for it. "That's Fred." She snatched the pencil, petting it. "Now that I'm filling in for Betty while she's visiting family in Meh-hico, I name all the pencils so I won't feel lonely." Amanda pouted, petting the handful of pencils that was in her hands.

"Oh for God sakes!" Wilhelmina yelled, slamming her hand on the desk.

"Daniel, your needed in the conference room." An intern announced.

"Cancel everything and call the Meade helicopter."

"It's on the way..I called ahead." Claire announced proudly.

Daniel nodded, extending his hand to Wilhelmina as she stood up slowly.

Wilhelmina gasped lightly, looking around as both her hands joined Daniel's."Holy shit."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"Oh I can get you a new one." Amanda answered, running to the fridge.

"AMANDA!"

_**NWJ**_

Claire paced nervously down the corridor of the marble floored hospital, her Malanos heels sending off a defined echo with every step. Marc, Amanda and a newly flown in Betty sat in the hard chairs, their heads down in anticipation.

"It shouldn't be taking this long...something must be wrong." Claire thought out loud, her French manicure now ruined by her chattering teeth.

"I'm sure she's fine Claire..both of them." Betty assured, a sombrero on her head.

"I hope the baby takes after Wilhelmina...Daniel wasn't a pretty baby."

"AMANDA!" They all scolded, rolling their eyes at her ignorance.

"Sorry...just saying."

"She did have high blood pressure." Marc offered.

"Not helping." Claire replied.

"Mom!" Daniel yelled, running out from the double doors, wrinkled blue scrubs covering him from head to toe..

"Daniel, How are they?" They all asked simultaneously, Amanda slightly off.

"She's...perfect...She's absolutely perfect." He stammered, not knowing the words to say.

"Wilhelmina.." Marc brought up.

"She's great...not ready for visitors just yet but...great..."

"What took so long?"

"Wilhelmina refused to push because it wasn't her usual doctor...long story short..3 nurses got pink slips today."

_**NWJ**_

"Where's my granddaughter?" Claire sung, holding a teddy bear twice her size, her hand properly bandaged as the train of usual Modies followed.

Wilhelmina sat up, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail as she rocked her designer hospital gown. She smiled weakly, clearly exhausted as she held her precious addition in her arms. Claire smirked foolishly, overcome with joy as she peeked pass the pink blanket to see the little girls tiny blue eyes light up, complimenting her light tan skin and straight Brown hair. Daniel sat on the bed next to them, stroking Wilhelmina's back lovingly.

"She's...gorgeous." Claire whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You look great Wilhelmina." Betty complimented.

Amanda shook her head, placing a hand on Wilhelmina's shoulder. "Don't lie to her Betty." Wilhelmina looked up, an eyebrow cocked up and her stare a piercing death glare. Amanda gulped, her hand slipping away from Wilhelmina's reach. "You look great Wilhelmina."

"What's her name?" Marc questioned, leaning pass Claire to sneak a peek.

Daniel looked from Wilhelmina to Claire, a smile growing on his face. "Mackenzie Claire."

Claire smiled, shrugging at a loss for words. "Perfect."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie I packed all of your stuff." Daniel announced, peeking back at Mackenzie every few seconds as she slept in her black and pink Quinny car seat.

Wilhelmina emerged from the bathroom dressed in her black and white Dior sweats, matching her white v-neck and black camisole.

"You look comfortable." Daniel noticed, kissing her cheek.

"I just gave birth to a 7 pound child...As you could imagine..I'm not really feeling Chanel and Luobuotiins right now."

Daniel chuckled, swinging the baby bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go sign us out."

"Okay."

Daniel smiled, her back turned as he swung her around and spun he into his husk leaned in slowly,pressing his lips tenderly against hers as if they where unspoken territory. He pulled back gently, her eyes big and innocent, full of questions. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me the best _belated _birthday gift I have ever gotten."

Wilhelmina smiled." And thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me fracture your mother's hand in 3 places...made my day."

"I would think Mackenzie made your day."

"Nope...She made my week...I've got to call Marc."

"Why?"

"They're working on the engraving on her crib and Marc took Amanda with him."

"So."

"So? He's picking up the crib and she's taking care of the inscription...Do you want our child's crib to say M. C Meade or M. C Hammer?"

"Gotcha."


End file.
